Caido
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Jacob siempre a tenido un punto de vista diferente al de todos los quileutes, cosa que molesta a su padre. Ahora una ves recibida su herencia las cosas cambian drasticamente: se niega a ser parte de la manada, no siente nada contra los Cullen y empieza a revelarse, convirtiendose asi en un Caido, y haciendo todo lo posible porque a Seth, no le pase lo mismo...
1. Chapter 1

_**TATANTNNN TATNANNNNN TATNANNN TATATATANNNNNNN! (Es el el tono de entrada de Fox, por si acaso no lo notaron en mi exelente banda sonora)**_

_**Bueno ya en serio: **_

Comense esta historia hace un tiempo y ya la tengo bien adelantada asi q pueod empesar a subirla sin presiones, bueno; es de la saga crepusculo, pareja principal JakeSeth, Slash yaoi como quieran llamarlo (metere otras parejas algo mas adelante no se preocupen).

Resumen: Jacob lleva su vida normal, al margen de la relacion de bella y edward empiesa a sentrarse en otras cosas; entre ellas su nuevo trabajo, su cambio de instituto y la llegada de uno de los ancianos de la tribu junto con su familia. Una serie de sucesos ceran sobre el joven Black, la llegada de su herencia (la cual se niega a aceptar) y la extraña ausencia de un sentimiento en su corazon; todo relacionado a la maldicion de aquellos que dejan la tribu. Si ya se, pesimo resumen pero denle una oportunidad al fic si ;)

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, (creanme lo q haria si lo fueran) pertencen a meyer y con los q tenga contrato.

* * *

_**Caídos**_

Cinco continentes

Mas de doscientos países

Mas de mil ciudades

Mas pueblos de los que se podía contar

Y justo a el, le había tocado nacer en América, en estados unidos, en la ciudad de Forks, para cerrar con broche de oro, en una aldea india, y como bono extra, descendiente directo del líder de la tribu:

-Desayuno-Escucho como lo llamaban desde la planta baja, de seguro aun pensaban que seguía dormido, no, el sueño era uno de los placeres que le habían sido quitados, ahora entendía un poco mas a sus anfitriones, si, tenia cerca de una semana viviendo en la casa Cullen, la razón, muy simple: solo ellos aceptarían a un caído...

Seis meses atrás...

_**Capitulo 1:**_

"_**El día que todo empezó"**_

-Jacob, a desayunar-Le llamo su padre desde la cocina, el moreno solo podía dar vueltas en la cama intentado despertarse, y lo logro, en una de las vueltas se enredo con las sabanas y callo de la cama

-!Auch!-Solo pudo gemir de dolor, pero ya al menos completamente despierto

-!Jacob!

-!Ya voy!-Grito el mayor de los Black-Joder, no creo que valla a ser un buen día...

Se levanto, fue al baño y se lavo, se puso unos shorts viejos que tenia y una playera blanca, no se molesto en ponerse zapatos, no era del tipo de persona que se preocupaba mucho en su apariencia, de echo no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, salio de su cuarto y fue directo a la cocina, el desayuno por otro lado:

-Sagrado...-Se dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa y veía su plato con huevos, tocino, pan y un gran baso de jugo de naranja

-Deberías vestirte mejor, Jacob-Comento su padre mientras leía el periódico

-Para que, igual hoy no hay escuela-Se dijo el moreno mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara

-También deberías cortarte el pelo-Dijo su padre

-Basta de criticar mi apariencia-Soltó molesto el chico golpeando la mesa, tan rápido como lo hizo se calmo, no entendía porque se ponía así-Me voy...

Termino de engullir su desayuno, salio de la casa y fue directo al único lugar donde su padre no podía molestarlo, el pequeño granero que había junto a su casa, el cual usaba de garaje para su auto, o lo que tenia de el. Entro y dejo abierta una puerta para que entrara el aire, miro las partes que tenia extendidas sobre una lona en el suelo, tomo sus herramientas y empezó su trabajo favorito, reparar el viejo auto convertible que había comprado

Claro que conseguir las partes era otra historia, no tenia mucho dinero y siendo aun menor de edad no podía tener un trabajo fijo, así que por las tardes ayudaba en el mercado de la Push llevando bolsas y cargando cajas, y a veces trabajaba como mecánico.

-Jacob, ¿hermano estas aquí?

-Donde mas si no...-Respondió el aludido

-Hermano, últimamente andas de muy mal genio-Comento Quil entrando al lugar-Que eres medio bipolar o-

-¿Necesitas algo, Quil?-Le corto tajante Jacob mientras seguía revisando las piezas

-Así tratas a quien te viene a dar trabajo-Le respondió el otro con un tono ofendido, pero Jacob sabia que era pura apariencia

-¿Tu padre necesita que vuelva a arreglar la camioneta?

-No, bueno si, pero esto es mas importante-Respondió el castaño, y Jacob le hizo un gesto de que siguiera-Recuerdas a Harry, Harry Clearwater, pues escucha regreso a la ciudad, monto un negocio de piezas de autos y necesita a alguien que sepa mucho de autos

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Pregunto Jacob emocionado parándose de un salto

-Aja, y me pidió que viniera a ver si estabas interesa-

-!Acepto!-Grito el moreno menor-¿Cuando empiezo?

Quil le explico que Harry lo esperaba al medio día para empezar de inmediato, el único inconveniente era que quedaba en Port Angeles, así que tendría que irse con una hora de anticipo. Le pregunto a Quil si podía acompañarlo, no conocía muy bien esa zona y lo mas seguro es que terminara perdiéndose, pero su amigo le dijo que no podía, tenia que ir con Sam y los otros, cosa que molesto un poco a Jacob, no entendía que era lo que tenia Sam Uley, pero todo el que se unía a su grupo, o a su secta como los llamaba el, no volvían a ser los mismos, Quil le dijo que no era cierto, que en algún momento lo entendería, antes de irse le dio a Jacob un papel con la dirección anotada y un pequeño mapa improvisado

Jacob se quedo solo en el garaje, no podía ocultar lo emocionado que estaba, tendría un trabajo con salario fijo, pero había un pequeño inconveniente:

-No

-Pero papá, no es justo

-He dicho que no y punto, Jacob

-Pues lo ciento, pero no estoy pidiendo permiso-Jacob estaba mas que harto de la actitud de su padre, si por el fuera, su hijo viviría encerrado en la Push, pero Jacob no era de los que dejaban que los demás decidieran por el

-Jacob no puedes-

Y Billy se quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando su hijo cerro la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo. Jacob miro el reloj de su cuarto y vio que aun eran las diez, genial, aun tenia toda una hora para prepararse antes de irse:

-Creo que debería bañarme-Se dijo levantando el brazo y oliendo su axila, fue por una toalla y salio de su cuarto, por suerte su padre estaba afuera. Pudo ducharse con calma, aunque no pudo evitar dar un brinco al abrir el agua fría por error, se lavo el cabello y se saco bien el sudor; termino de ducharse y cuando salio del baño se encontró a su padre que seguía mirándolo ceñudo, aunque prefirió ignorarlo y paso de largo a su habitación

Reviso su armario y vio la ropa que tenia, no sabia muy bien que lo pondría a hacer Harry así que decidió irse lo mas cómodo posible, una camisa a cuadros con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, unos pantalones holgados y zapatos deportivos, tomo sus llaves su chaqueta y salio de la casa; no estaba muy seguro de que Billy le dejara usar la camioneta, pero ya que no le dijo nada cuando salio, lo tomo como un si.

Veinte minutos después estaba en carretera conduciendo hacia Port Ángeles, escuchaba la radio despreocupado mientras miraba el camino, quería llegar lo antes posible y empezar a trabajar, con suerte Harry tendría las piezas que el necesitaba o como mínimo podía conseguirlas, pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos, vio como un Jeep le pitaba desde atrás y luego lo rebasaba a cien kilómetros por hora:

-Riquillos pretenciosos-Soltó divertido, sabia que los únicos que conducían a esa velocidad eran los hijos del doctor Cullen, no los conocía personalmente, solo los había visto un par de veces cuando iba Forks y no tenia ninguna opinión en especial de ellos, pero siempre había querido subir a uno de sus autos.

Continuo conduciendo por otra media hora y llego a su destino, o eso creía, estuvo dando vueltas por toda la ciudad buscando la dirección que Quil le había dado, al final la encontró y estaciono en frente:

-Jacob, muchacho te estaba esperando...Cuanto tiempo, mira como as crecido

-Buenas Harry-Le saludo Jacob-Quil me dijo-

-Si si yo lo envié, mira necesito que pongas estas cajas aya arriba primero quieres-El moreno no le puso pero e hizo lo que le pidieron, después el y Harry arreglaron todo el asunto, Jacob trabajaría por las tarde y le pagarían semanal mente, no era la gran cosa pero Jacob estaba feliz de ya tener un ingreso propio, ya no tendría que estar haciéndole favores a su padre a cambio de dinero.

Jacob solo tenia que encargarse de recibir los pedidos, acomodar la mercancía y atender a los clientes, su primer día de trabajo fue muy fácil, solo tuvo que acomodar todo en el pequeño almacén que tenían atrás y memorizar todos los precios.

-Sabia que serias de mucha ayuda Jacob-Le dijo Harry mientras cerraban-A mi hija no le gustan los autos, y mi hijo tiene escuela

-No hay problema Harry-Le respondió Jacob poniendo los candados-Soy yo el que debería agradecerte por darme trabajo

-Un gusto muchacho, ¿ya te vas a la reserva?-Le pregunto el anciano caminando a su auto

-No todavía no, ase tiempo que no vengo y quisiera ver algunas cosas-Respondió el joven, se despidió de Harry y empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, visito un par de tiendas deportivas y una que otra librería en busca de revistas de autos y motocicletas. Mientras caminaba vio como el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse aun mas y decidió que ya era hora de irse, camino de vuelta a donde había estacionado la camioneta-¿Y ese?

Frente a la camioneta de Jacob había un chico mucho menor que el, estaba sentado en el piso apoyando la espalda en la pared, tenia una mochila al lado y parecía nervioso, Jacob se le acerco y le puso una mano el hombro para llamar su atención:

-¿Oye, estas bien?

-Hm, mas o menos...-Le respondió el chico-Mi padre olvido que tenia que esperarme y ahora no se como irme a casa

-¿Tu padre, eres el hijo de Harry?-Pregunto Jacob sorprendido-¿Seth?

-Emm, ¿si tu quien eres?-El chico levanto la cara y lo miro haciendo memoria-Te conozco de algún lado...

-No me sorprende que no me reconozcas, la ultima ves que te vi tenias como tres años, soy Jacob, Jacob Black

-¿Black?-Repitió-¿Eres el hijo de Billy?

-Aja, mucho gusto-Le dijo Jacob extendiéndole la mano, Seth la estrecho y el mayor aprovecho para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Seth Clearwater-Se presento el chico

-No ase falta, ya te dije, te conozco de cuando eras pequeño-Le respondió Jacob-Oye, ¿vienes de la escuela?-Pregunto Jacob al ver la mochila que llevaba Seth

-Si, se suponía que mi padre me esperaría aquí pero, ya ves-

-Si quieres te llevo, vas a la reserva ¿no?-Seth asintió con entusiasmo y Jacob le abrió la puerta del copiloto, ambos subieron y arrancaron de vuelta a la Push, el camino se le hizo mas corto de lo que era a Jacob, la razón...

-Es increíble, jamas había visto algo como eso...-Seth no dejaba de hablar, la escuela, autos, motos, juegos de video, el chico hablaba y hablaba sin parar, y Jacob, solo reía ante la interminable cháchara el menor y de ves en cuando intervenía, por dos palabras que el decía, Seth decía ocho.

-!Ya llegue!-Grito entrando en su casa, había dejado a Seth en su casa minutos antes y ahora el entraba a la suya

-¿Donde estabas?-Le pregunto Billy mientas su hijo se sentaba en la mesa a comer

-Estuve dando vueltas por la ciudad, nada nuevo-Respondió Jacob mientras comía

-¿Y porque traes esa cara?-Le pregunto Billy, Jacob lo miro y como tenia la boca llena le puso cara de no entender-Si, traes cara como de tonto, ¿viste a Bella?

-No...Para nada-Respondió Jacob tragando y bebiendo un sorbo de jugo-Pero me encontré a uno de los hijos de Harry...

-¿Leah?

-No el menor, Seth-Respondió Jacob, pero justo en ese momento el teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar, Billy le dijo que terminara de comer mientras el contestaba-Jacob es para ti...

El moreno se bebió su jugo y fue a recibir el teléfono, por alguna razón que desconocía la imagen de Seth se le vino a la mente:

-Hola...

-Jacob, hola soy Bella-Le saludaron desde el otro lado de la linea-¿Mira quieres ir mañana a Port Ángeles?

-Hola Bella, emm no lo se, ¿como a que hora?

-En la tarde, si quieres almorzamos juntos

-Lo ciento Bell´s, no puedo-Respondí, en verdad no lo sentía tanto-Tengo que trabajar

-Ho lastima, bueno creo que entonces iré con Edward-Le respondió la chica-Espero verte pronto, adiós

-Adiós Bella...-Y colgó, no tenia muy claro el porque, pero en cualquier otro momento el estaría brincando en un pie de alegría, pero justo ahora, no le importaba Bella

Terminaron de comer y Jacob lavo los platos, Billy le pregunto a Jacob si quería ver el juego con pero el menor le respondió que no se sentía con ánimos, fue directo a su habitación y se acostó, aunque no pudo dormirse de inmediato, le tomo un par de vueltas en la cama.

-Oye mamá pon me un poco mas...

-Seth por dios, pareces una marmota-Le critico su hermana que estaba sentada en frente

-Soy un joven en pleno crecimiento, necesito comer-Se defendió el menor recibiendo su plato lleno de nuevo-Ademas tengo que comer para alimentar este gran cerebro

-Entonces explícame porque reprobaste el ultimo examen de matemática-Le tajo su hermana con un tono cínico, por suerte en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar y desvió la atención de su hermano

-!Es Sam!-Exclamo emocionada mientras Seth imitaba a su hermana y luego simulaba meterse los dedos en la garganta

-Hay si Sam, que emoción lo escribiré en mi diario-Dijo Seth imitando la vos de su hermana

-Seth no molestes a tu hermana-Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa-Es lindo verla tan enamorada...

-No estoy enamorada-Se defendió la mayor sonrojándose un poco

-Sam y Leah, sentados en el árbol muy enamorados...-Cantaba Seth mientras se levantaba y lavaba su plato, su hermana solo bufo y subió a su habitación

-No deberías burlarte de ella por sentir algo por otra persona-Le Dijo Sue desde la puerta-Si no, ella se burlara de ti cuando te enamores...-Agrego antes de que su hijo le dijera algo

-Eso jamas pasara-Respondió Seth muy seguro de si mismo

-Bueno, ya llegara el momento-Soltó Sue con una sonrisa maternal-Por cierto, ¿porque llegaste tarde?

-A si, papá olvido que debía esperarme después de la escuela-Respondió Seth subiendo las escaleras-Por suerte me encontré con el hijo de Billy...

-¿Jacob?

-Aja, y el me trajo de vuelta a la reserva, incluso me dejo en la puerta de la casa-Puntualizo el menor con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, fue muy amable-Comento su madre

-Si...-Agrego Seth mirando al techo y soltando un mínimo suspiro-Bueno ma´, ya es tarde, hasta mañana

-Descansa tesoro...

Seth subió hasta su cuarto y cerro la puerta, hacia un poco de frió así que no pensaba bañarse, en su casa solo había agua fría. Su familia solo tenia un par de días de haber vuelto a la reserva, cuando el era pequeño se habían mudado a otra ciudad y ahora su padre había decidido volver a su lugar de origen, y aun no se acostumbraba al clima. Tomo un libro de su estante y se recostó en su cama a leer, aunque no lo pareciera le gustaba mucho leer, sobre todo historias de suspenso, pero de ves en cuando una que otra romántica, y justo había tomado un libro de ese genero:

-¿Yo enamorado?-Se dijo mientras leía-Imposible, de seguro seria como tu Mili...-Agrego refiriéndose al personaje de la novela que leía. Con quince años recién cumplidos, Seth nunca había sentido nada por ninguna de sus compañeras de clase o de la reserva, claro que tenia amigas, pero nada mas, nunca había tenido novia y mucho menos besado a alguien

Siguió leyendo mientras seguía meditando aquello, ya le parecía un poco extraño que nunca le aya gustado una chica:

-¿Seré gay?-Se pregunto con una ceja alzada, lo medito por unos minutos sin leer-Pero tampoco me gusta un chico...-Se respondió volviendo a su lectura-Tal ves solo soy extraño-Y justo en ese momento recordó el camino de vuelta a casa, recordó que había estado hablando con Jacob-No es muy hablador...-Comento al recordar que no había dicho mucho en todo el camino, pero había disfrutado mucho de su compañía y se alegraba de no haber tenido que caminar de vuelta a la reserva.

Termino de leer, ahora estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana sintiendo la fresca brisa nocturna, ya que todos en su casa estaban dormidos podía escuchar libremente los ruidos de la noche, las copas de los arboles agitándose con el viento, una chicharra en medio del bosque, uno que otro aullido y demás, en verdad le relajaba estar así, pero a veces se sentía tan aburrido. Cerro la ventana y se acostó, y antes de quedarse dormido solo pensó en un nombre...

* * *

Les gusto? espero q si porfavor denme sus opiniones en sus reviews ¿si? cualquier cosa q quieran la puedo incluir o adelantarles algo del fic jaja

espero subir pronto el proximo capi bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**La verdad soy optimista, pero me ha ido tan mal en este fic que solo estoy actualisando porque no me gusta dejar cosas a medias, por favor dejen reviews si les gusta plis!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2:**_

"_**Dos Cullen y una advertencia"**_

Al día siguiente

Aquella mañana lucia prometedora, el sol no se veía en lo mas mínimo pero tampoco parecía que fuera a llover todo el día, pero aun así le gustaba ser optimista, aunque no entendía muy bien el porque. Salio de su habitación directo a la cocina, por alguna razón no vio a Billy por ninguna parte, hasta que encontró una nota de su padre en la que le decía que se iría a pescar con Charly:

-¿Es que fue al amanecer o que?-Se pregunto divertido mirando al reloj de pared, el cual marcaba las diez y media-!Mierda! Es tarde!

-Jacob, muchacho..-Le Saludo Harry que estaba en la caja-Llegas temprano

-_"Por suerte"_-Pensó aliviado el moreno-Hola, Harry...

Habían llegado varios pedidos y Jacob se puso a acomodarlos, su jefe tuvo que ir a acomodar el inventario del almacén, y Jacob quedo solo leyendo una revista, y minutos después llegaron sus primeros clientes, le resulto relativamente fácil, la mayoría iba a preguntar precios y otros compraban piezas o herramientas, y debía admitirlo, la primera ves que fue una chica a preguntarle por piezas, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse.

-Gracias, vuelva pronto-Le divertía decir aquello, otra ves la tienda se quedo sola, y apenas pensó aquello vio como frente a la calle se estacionaba un volvo plateado, bajaba un mujer y minutos después sonó la campana de la puerta, dirigió su mirada a la clienta que venia entrando, una rubia pálida, con un aire soberbio, la mujer camino directo hacia el mostrador donde estaba Jacob-¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Un cilindro maestro, de BM 2-50-Le dijo, lucia impaciente

-Claro...-La rubia bajo la cabeza y Jacob la escucho susurrar algo como "Por fin..."

-Lo quiero-Fue todo lo que dijo sacando su cartera, Jacob fue por el cilindro y lo puso frente a la rubia-Perfecto-Exclamo la mujer tomando la pieza en sus manos y examinándola

-Si quieres puedo instalarlo-Le ofreció Jacob mientras recibía el dinero

-No lo creo, solo yo toco mi auto-Respondió la rubia tenaz-Pero gracias...

-¿Bromeas, tienes un BM?-Jacob estaba sorprendido

-Rojo-Agrego la chica con suficiencia

-¿Y ese volvo?

-Es de mi hermano-Respondió la mujer tomando el producto-Tengo que reparar el mio, por eso necesitaba este cilindro

-Wow, una chica que sabe de autos y ademas arreglarlos-Comento Jacob-Es un honor

-Pues ya ves-Le respondió la chica caminando hacia la salida-Me llamo Rosalie por cierto, Rosalie Cullen-Agrego abriendo la puerta

-Soy Jacob-Grito el moreno antes de que la puerta se cerrara, la rubia agito su mano en el aire, subió al auto y arranco, Jacob quedo encantado con el auto plateado que acababa de desaparecer y con curiosidad hacia la chica que acababa de conocer, algo le decía que no era una persona normal-Cullen, ¿he?

Jamas había conocido a uno en persona, y su padre insistía en que no se acercara a ellos, no sabia bien la razón de su padre, por eso siempre lo ignoraba, la tal Rosalie parecía una mujer tenaz pero agradable, y se moría por alguna ves conducir un auto como el suyo. La puerta se abrió y Jacob se alegro de ver quien era:

-Hola Jake-Le saludo Seth caminando hasta el mostrador y estrechando su mano-No sabia que trabajabas aquí

-Y porque crees que estacione mi camioneta ayer aquí en frente-Le pregunto sarcástico el mayor

-Pensé que solo había sido buena casualidad-Respondió el menor como si nada

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-El profe no fue y salimos temprano

-Ya veo, me alegra-Jacob no sabia ni porque había dicho aquello, pero a Seth no le importo

-Por cierto viste el Volvo plateado pasar por la calle-Pregunto emocionado el menor-Iba como a ochenta

-Si, de echo estaba aquí-Respondió Jacob-Era una de las hijas del doctor Cullen...

-¿De quien?

-Olvídalo...-Seth tenia solo un par de días de haber vuelto con su familia, era normal que no supiera de los Cullen-Si no tienes clase, para que viniste, porque no fuiste a casa

-A es que quería pedirle dinero a mi padre-Respondió el menor, en parte era verdad, en realidad había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad sin ningún motivo aparente, le dio hambre y se le ocurrió ir a ver si su padre le daba para una hamburguesa

-Cínico...

-Seth, ¿porque no estas en la escuela?-El padre del menor venia entrando, su hijo le explico todo y su padre termino cediendo en darle dinero-¿Jacob tu almorzaste?

-Eh, yo..Esto...

-Lo sabia-Harry saco su billetera y le dio poco de dinero a Jacob-Ve y come algo con mi hijo, así se que estará bien y tu no te desmayaras por abstinencia, ya es tarde ademas

-Gracias Harry...

-Gracias Pa´

-Estos niños de hoy-Dijo Harry al aire cuando los dos jóvenes salieron de la tienda

Jacob y Seth caminaban por la calle y, para variar, Seth hablaba sin parar, mientras Jacob lo escuchaba, después de caminar un par de calles entraron en un restaurante de comida italiana:

-¿Jacob como soportas el cabello tan largo?-Le pregunto Seth

-No lo se, costumbre-Respondió Jacob mientras comían-Tu como soportas hablar tanto...

-Años de practica-Respondió el menor mientras comía, Jacob rió divertido ante la respuesta del menor, por alguna razón no le molestaba que hablara tanto, de echo le gustaba-Y tu, no estudias...

-Estamos de vacaciones en el instituto de la reserva-Respondió

-Que envidia...-Seth siguió comiendo y bebiendo mientras hablaba de como le costaba entender las clases de matemática-En serio, no entiendo nada de eso de polinomios, variantes, raíces

-Si quieres te ayudo-Le ofreció Jacob-Soy bueno con los números

-¿En serio amigo?-Seth lucia emocionado y feliz, Jacob sonreía encantado con la sonrisa del menor, pero tuvo que desviar su atención a otra cosa...

-!Jacob!-El aludido volteo y vio a Bella acompañada de alguien mas

-Hola Bella-No sabia porque pero se sentía un poco irritado-¿Que tal?

-Genial, que sorpresa verte por aquí-Jacob desvió su mirada al acompañante de la chica, era de su altura pero completamente opuesto a el, era pálido, cabello cobrizo, ojos dorados y parecía una estatua-Ah claro, Jacob el es Edward, Cullen...Edward el es Jacob

-Mucho gusto-Edward extendió su mano hacia el quileute que la estrecho

-Que hay...-Se sorprendió mucho de lo fría que tenia la mano-¿Cullen?, conocí a tu hermana esta tarde, Rosalie

Bella lucia sorprendida pero Edward solo esbozo una sonrisa

-Si, había estado buscando una pieza para su auto-Aclaro el castaño-Disculpa si fue grosera

-Para nada, de echo fue muy agradable-De repente Jacob reparo en que Seth los miraba curioso-Por cierto el es Seth, un amigo-No supo porque pero aquellas palabras le salieron un poco raspadas

-Hola Seth, ¿también eres de la reserva?-Le pregunto Bella muy amable

-Si, pero me mude ase poco de regreso-Respondió el menor mientras le estrechaba la mano a Edward-Mucho gusto

-Igualmente-Respondió el Cullen, a ambos Quileutes les pareció que Edward lucia muy formal, como si fuera un anciano-Bueno, no queremos incomodarlos mas, Bella vamos a buscar mesa

-Si, claro-Dijo la mujer un tanto fuera de lugar-Adiós chicos...

-Adiós-Respondieron los otros dos sentándose de vuelta-Oye Jake, no te pareció que tenia las manos un poco frías

-Heladas-Comento el mayor viendo como Seth miraba de lejos a Edward, cosa que le molesto bastante-Seth, deja de mirarlo

-¿He?-El menor lucia confundido, pero soltó una risa torcida-Celoso Black...

-¿Perdón, celoso?-Pregunto molesto-¿De que?

-Fácil...-Jacob empezaba a molestarse, en primer lugar si estaba celoso, no sabia porque pero no le gustaba-De que sea el, el que esta con ella

-¿He?-Claro, por eso estaba celoso, que Bella estuviera con alguien mas, tenia lógica-Si, claro...

-No es divertido si no te molestas-Seth hacia un puchero mirando a la mesa y Jacob no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello

-Lo ciento pequeño...-Jacob estiro su mano y tomo al menor por el mentón-Pero no es tan fácil

Seth se lo quedo mirando por unos minutos, y sonrió, Jacob no supo cuando, pero el también estaba sonriéndole. Terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y salieron a la calle:

-¿Volvemos ya a casa?-Pregunto el mayor haciendo sonar en su mano las llaves de la camioneta

-Si, tengo tareas-Respondió el menor.

El camino de vuelta fue similar al del día anterior solo que esta ves Jacob hablaba un poco mas.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-Le ofreció Seth cuando Jacob estaciono frente a su casa, el mayor acepto pero algo mas llamo la atención de ambos, de la casa de Seth salían dos personas, Jacob pudo reconocer a uno de ellos, en parte porque no llevaba camiseta, era Sam Uley y lucia molesto, detrás de el iba una chica, delgada y alta

-¿Que esta pasando?

-No lo se-Respondió el menor abriendo la puerta-Pero no creo que sea bueno...!Leah!

Jacob también bajo de la camioneta y camino detrás de Seth que iba directo a su hermana la cual le gritaba a Sam:

-!No lo acepto...-Gritaba-Explícame que paso!

-Nada Leah, solo olvídalo-Le respondió Uley

-¿Como quieres que lo olvide?-Pregunto la mujer, estaba molesta, pero Jacob sabia que estaba a punto de llorar-No tiene lógica

-!Ya basta!-Le grito el hombre-!Basta Leah ya no te quiero, acéptalo!

-!Oye! No le grites a mi hermana-Seth estaba parado frente a Leah, la cual se había derrumbado ante las palabras de Sam, estaba arrodillada en el piso llorando-Muy valiente con una mujer

-!Tu no te metas enano!-Sam lucia furioso, a punto de golpear a Seth pero Jacob lo sujeto por el brazo

-Si lo golpeas, te las veras conmigo-Le amenazo Jacob, Uley lo miro furioso y de un manotazo se zafo del agarre de Jacob, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el bosque perdiéndose entre los arboles-¿Estas bien Seth?

-Si, gracias-Respondió el menor agachándose para ver a su hermana-Leah, estas bie-

-!Déjame en paz!-Su hermana se levanto y entro corriendo en la casa azotando la puerta

-Valla, debe de estar muy deprimida-Soltó Seth volteándose a ver a Jacob-Gracias por defenderme, no se que hubiera echo si-

-No hay de que-Interrumpió Jacob poniéndole una mano en el hombro-No me gusta ver que griten a una mujer ni que amenacen a un amigo...-De un momento a otro Seth estaba a abrazando a Jacob, como era mucho mas alto el menor solo podía sujetarlo por la cintura y pegar su cara a su pecho

-Gracias amigo...

-Escuche que peleaste con Sam-Le soltó Billy cuando su hijo iba entrando en la cocina

-Solo le dije que se calmara-Contesto su hijo con un tono seco, le molestaba hablar de Sam

-Jacob, se que no te agrada, pero-

-Pero algún día lo entenderé, si ya me se ese sermón de memoria-Soltó Jacob azotando la puerta del refrigerador-Pero eso no pasara, no me agrada la gente que amenaza a los mas débiles

Billy pareció a punto de agregar algo pero se lo callo, vio como su hijo tomaba un plato con un emparedado y se iba directo a su cuarto, rezaba por que Jacob entendiera pronto sus motivos. Por otro lado, el menor de los Black seguía molesto con su padre, no entendía porque siempre defendía y justificaba a Uley, simplemente no lo entendía, y para colmo este se paseaba por la reserva con toda su secta como si fueran los dueños de todo, eran fáciles de reconocer, casi nunca llevaban camisa y siempre iban descalzos.

-Idiotas...-No podía odiarlos a todos, Quil que era su amigo formaba parte de ellos, y no entendía porque, también Jared con quien estudiaba, y siempre que discutían le daban la misma respuesta-Algún día lo entenderás...-Cito imitando la vos de su padre.

Recordó como Sam gritaba a la hermana de Seth y se molesto, pensó en como luego había amenazado a Seth y se molesto aun mas, como se atrevía ese idiota orgulloso a tratar a así a Seth; dejo de pensar en aquello y se acostó a dormir.

Durmió toda la noche, pero no pudo descansar muy bien, estuvo soñando con convertibles rojos, la escuela, su casa, sus amigos, con Bella, con Seth, todo revuelto y sin ningún sentido. Jacob se despertó y vio que el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse, no pudo evitar gruñir por eso pero por mas que intento no pudo volver a dormirse, decidió que mejor aprovechaba ese tiempo y, haciendo mucho silencio para no despertar a su padre, salio de la casa y fue al garaje para trabajar en su auto.

Por suerte, trabajando para Harry había podido conseguir varias piezas que le faltaban, así no tenia que matarse en ir a la ciudad cada semana a ver si habían llagado ni hacer favores a su padre, saco las herramientas y se puso a trabajar. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo trabajando, pero sintió que había sido mucho pudo montar casi todas las piezas y desmontado el motor para empezar a trabajar en el luego, tal ves tendría su auto en menos tiempo del que creía.

-Dios que calor...-Se dijo mientras se limpiaba la grasa de las manos y se sacaba la camisa, salio del garaje y vio las nubes arremolinarse sobre todo el bosque, de seguro llovería todo el día. Fue a su casa, se ducho y desayuno para luego irse a trabajar, todo mientras ignoraba a su padre.

Mientras conducía a la salida de la reserva paso frente a la casa de los Clearwater y pensó en que Seth debía estar ya en la escuela, aquello lo molesto un poco pero se recupero pensando en que de seguro vería al chico por la tarde.

-Jacob muchacho ayúdame con esto-

-Ya voy Harry-En un segundo Jacob tomo la enorme caja que Harry había estado cargando-Ya estas viejo para esto, cuando lleguen paquetes avísame y yo los recojo

-Gracias pero aun puedo-Respondió el viejo alzando los brazos-Yo también tuve mis años...

-Yo creo que ya se te pasaron-Le dijo el moreno dándole una palmada en la espalda, un tanto fuerte-Lo ciento..

-Si tienes razón, pero te estas poniendo fuerte muchacho buena señal buena señal...

Harry siguió con su trabajo en la tienda y Jacob ayudaba con todo lo que podía, la clientela iba y venia como todos los días, preguntaban, encargaban o compraban, Jacob empezaba a cogerle el ritmo a todo. Cuando eran cerca de las tres de la tarde Jacob vio el mismo volvo plateado que había visto antes estacionarse frente a la tienda hacerlo de nuevo:

-Buenas tardes puedo ayu-

-El idiota de mi novio le movió algo a mi auto y ahora no enciende...-Decía Rosalie parada frente al mostrador-Necesito a un BUEN mecánico, ¿te interesa?

-Creí que solo tu tocabas tu auto...Pero acepto-Agrego al reparar la mirada asesina que le dirigía la rubia-Pero ahora no puedo, si quieres mañana-

-¿El sábado abren?

-No

-Entonces el sábado-Le corto la mujer sacando un papel-Esta es la dirección, pagare lo que sea solo quiero mi auto

-Con gusto...-La mujer solo bufo, y tan rápido como había llegado se fue

-¿Algún cliente, Jacob?-Le pregunto Harry

-No, solo una chica que necesitaba un mecánico-Respondió el joven-Un BM, puedes creerlo

-No muchacho, ¿y quien era?

-Ha, una de las hijas del doctor Cullen, la rubia-Respondió Jacob relajado, pero pudo ver como la expresión del anciano se endurecía-¿Pasa algo?

-No deberías relacionarte con esa familia Jacob-Le dijo muy serio-Tu padre debería decírtelo

-Ay Harry tu también, mi padre tendrá sus razones pero yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos, es mas, hasta me caen bien.

-Yo solo te aviso...

¿Les gusto?, espero que si de verdad. Que les pareció imaginarse a Rosalie como mecánica, aunque creo que la hice lucir mas amable de lo que en realidad es pero no se preocupen sera la misma chica mordaz en el resto del fic. ¿Y los repentinos celos de Black, por quien eran? Y a poco Harry y Billy no se parecen jaja Por favor dejar Reviews si quieren que actualise jeje pero sin presiones

Si, lo se, estaban esperando con ancias este capitulo pero les cuento que aun falta para que empiece lo bueno. Bueno, con el nombre del capitulo esta de mas cualquier adelanto; pero igual lo dare :)

Aquí verán como la amistad entre Jacob y Seth crece, pero se centra en la visita de Jacob a la casa Cullen (Tantantantannnnnnnnnnnnn) y de como nota lo extraños que son...


	3. Chapter 3

Si, lo se, estaban esperando con ancias este capitulo (Con quien hablas, solo tienes UN lector- CALLATE!) pero les cuento que aun falta para que empiece lo bueno. Bueno, con el nombre del capitulo esta de mas cualquier adelanto; pero igual lo dare :)

Aquí verán como la amistad entre Jacob y Seth crece, pero se centra en la visita de Jacob a la casa Cullen (Tantantantannnnnnnnnnnnn) y de como nota lo extraños que son...

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:**_

"_**Despejando los prejuicios..."**_

Miércoles

-!Jacob juguemos video juegos!

-Seth, es tarde ya tengo que irme...-El menor siempre lo llamaba

Jueves

-!Jake vamos a la playa!

-Esta lloviendo...-Y sin importar lo ridículo que fuera el plan

Viernes

-!Jake hermano vamos a jugar basquet!

-Sethie esta claro quien ganara-Jacob siempre aceptaba salir con el menor

En la ultima semana el primogénito de los Black y el menor de los Clearwater se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, Seth siempre estaba invitando al mayor a su casa, a salir o simplemente se pasaba por la tienda de su padre para estar con el moreno, y Jacob por su parte nunca se aburría estando con el pequeño Quileute, claro que a veces su actitud infantil lo sacaba de quicio y se enfrascaban en peleas de niños

-Te dije que perderías

-No fue un juego justo, tu me doblas en tamaño-Se quejo el menor que bebía un baso de jugo-Ademas, casi me aplastas en ese ultimo tiro

-Te advertí que se pondría feo-Aclaro Jacob divertido, ambos estaban en la cocina de la casa del menor, habían estado jugando baloncesto en el garaje de la casa que tenia un aro para jugar-De todas formas me diste buena pelea

-Lo se...

-No te hagas el fanfarrón-Jacob le dio un pequeño zape al menor en la frente, Seth empezó a corretear lo por toda la sala, parecían dos niños pequeños, Seth se lanzaba sobre Jacob el cual lo esquivaba con facilidad, y en un descuido del mayor Seth se le monto en la espalda y empezó a jalarle el pelo-!Duele Duele!

-Ahora quien manda ¿he?

-!No te pases!-Jacob se tiro de espaldas sobre el mueble de la sala y echo todo su peso sobre el menor

-Jake pesas una tonelada...-Se quejo el menor, Jacob aprovecho y se volteo quedando el sobre el menor

-Ahora quien manda-Le dijo con tono irónico el mayor a escasos centímetros del rostro de Seth, el cual mostraba una sonrisa divertida, Jacob se lo quedo mirando unos minutos con la misma sonrisa en su cara pero aun así un tanto molesto, como era que en esa situación Seth era capaz de reírse de el, tenia unos dientes blancos y unos labios finos, cosa que irrito un poco mas a Jacob, quería borrarle esa sonrisa tonta hacerla desaparecer del rostro inocente del pequeño que tenia debajo, quería, quería...

-¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos?

La vos de Leah saco por completo a Jacob de sus ensoñaciones, y le pareció que a Seth le pasaba igual, Jacob se levanto y se acomodo junto a Seth:

-Solo jugábamos-Respondió el menor mirando a su hermana la cual los miraba desde las escaleras, por suerte como el mueble le daba la espalda la mujer no pudo haber visto lo cerca que estaba Jacob de su hermano-Vamos Le´ porque no vienes mañana con nosotros...

-No-La respuesta de la mayor fue corta y tajante, camino a la cocina, tomo un baso con agua y regreso a su habitación

-¿Wow, porque esta así?-Le pregunto Jacob mirando las escaleras por donde había desaparecido Leah

-Esta así desde que Sam la termino-Contesto Seth estirándose a lo largo del mueble-Anda de un humor de perros todo el día y se pasa la noche llorando, no me gusta verla así pero no quiere hablar con nadie-Agrego el menor apoyando su espalda en el regazo de Jacob

-_"Sam"_-Pensó furibundo el mayor-Lo ciento por ella...-Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada para ver a Seth que también lo hacia

-Oye Jake, ya que mañana no trabajas porque no vamos a la ciudad a comer o jugamos otra ves, revancha-Le invito Seth posando sus manos detrás de la cabeza sobre las piernas de Jacob

-Lo ciento pequeño, pero mañana tengo que ir a reparar un auto-Le respondió el mayor llevando su mano hasta el cabello del menor-Si quieres el domingo

-Bueno ya que...-Dijo el menor un tanto decepcionado-¿Y que auto es?

-Un BM, me muero ver esa belleza por dentro-Respondió Jacob mientras pasaba su mano entre el pelo corto de Seth

-¿En serio?-Jacob quedo encantado al ver como los ojos de Seth brillaban-¿Y de quien es?, estoy seguro no haber visto ninguno por aquí

-Es de uno de los Cullen

-¿El muchacho del que te pusiste celoso?-Pregunto el menor mientras Jacob le jalaba una oreja como castigo

-No, para su hermana, una rubia-Respondió Jacob mientras Seth se sobaba la oreja-Bueno ya es tarde, tengo que irme

-No te vallas, me aburro mucho sin ti-Le rogó Seth luego de soltar un suspiro-!Quédate a dormir!

-_"No es mala idea..."_-Pensó el moreno mayor, el tampoco quería irse, quería quedarse hay con Seth en su regazo toda la noche, pero necesitaba el dinero-En otra ocasión , lo prometo

-Mas te vale Black

-Llegas tarde-Fue el saludo de Billy cuando su hijo entro en la casa

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?, creí que había juego-Soltó Jacob con cinismo

-No me hables así Jacob-El tono de Billy era severo pero aun así Jacob mantuvo su postura

-Estuve con Seth, nada mas

-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con el, ¿no crees?-Decía Billy mirándolo desde su silla-¿Que paso con Bella?

-Nada, solo que ella ya tiene novio-Le respondió Jacob de lo mas tranquilo, cosa que lo hizo sentir extraño-Uno de los Cullen, se llama Edward lo conocimos Seth y yo hace unos días

-Hmmt-Bufo Billy molesto

-Por favor ahórrate los comentarios-Le rogó su hijo tomando su cena, un emparedado de pollo, y sentándose en uno de los muebles de la sala, comió mientras veía la televisión

-Sigo pensando que deberías llamar a Bella mañana, estaría mejor contigo que con un Cullen-Soltó su padre, Jacob solo miro al techo, respiro hondo y le respondió con calma:

-No pienso meterme en su relación, no conozco bien a su novio pero no parece mala persona-

-Las apariencias engallan, solo míranos a los Quileutes-

-Ademas mañana no puedo-Agrego el menor haciendo oídos sordos de las palabras de su padre-Me pidieron que reparara un auto, me pagaran bien

-¿Aquí en la reserva?

-No, a las afueras de Forks creo-Respondió, y no pudo evitar agregar-En la casa de los Cullen

-!No!-Grito Billy-!Te lo prohíbo Jacob!

-Lo ciento, pero como antes, solo te estoy avisando

A la mañana siguiente, Jacob volvió a despertarse temprano, últimamente le pasaba con frecuencia pero debía admitir que el día le duraba mucho mas, se levanto y tomo una toalla para ir a ducharse, se quito la camisa y se miro al espejo, había crecido mucho últimamente, tal ves debería ponerse a hacer ejercicio mas seguido, termino de desvestirse y se metió a bañar, esta ves el agua fría no le pego tanto pero aun así maldijo su suerte.

Volvió a su cuarto con la toalla amarrada a la cintura y reviso que se pondría, la tal Rosalie no le había dicho a que hora podía ir así que mejor se iría temprano, mientras pensaba en aquello podía sentir las ansias por ver aquel BMW 2-50 rojo, estaba seguro que amaría ese auto y dios sabe porque, recordó el momento que había pasado con Seth la noche anterior, justo antes de que Leah los interrumpiera:

-Me pregunto que abría pasado si...-Se pregunto mientras se bestia, siguió imaginando mil desenlazases posibles antes de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, tomo las llaves de la mesa y salio sin siquiera disimular el ruido, subió su camioneta y arranco camino a la salida de la reserva, aunque no pudo evitar mirar a la casa de los Clearwater cuando paso frente a ella-Debe de estar durmiendo aun...

Salio a la carretera y saco el papel donde tenia la dirección de su destino, parece que tendría que conducir hasta salir de Forks y cruzar en un desvió como a mitad de la carretera, condujo por veinte minutos y llego a su cruce, era un camino de tierra y parecía adentrarse mucho en el bosque, reviso las indicaciones y decía que debía conducir hasta ver una casa blanca:

-Al menos es especifica-Soltó con ironía, conducía despacio mirando a los lados, estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás cuando vio una enorme casa mas adelante. Llego y estaciono en frente, bajo y analizo bien la casa era enorme casi una mansión, la planta baja tenia grandes ventanales que dejaban ver la sala, arriba las ventanas de las habitaciones y no pudo evitar soltar en un tono divertido-Riquillos...

Subió las escaleras que daban a una hermosa puerta de caoba con pequeños vidrios que dejaban entre ver, esperando no molestar a nadie toco el timbre y minutos después alguien abrió la puerta, era una mujer, lucia bastante joven pero se veía que era adulta, tenia el cabello castaño, ojos claros y una sonrisa en sus labios:

-Buenos días cariño, ¿puedo ayudarte?-Le saludo con un tono suave y cálido

-Buenas, soy Jacob, vera vine a arreglar un auto-Respondió un poco nervioso-Me lo pidió Rosalie, dijo que podía venir hoy pero no me dijo a que hora, espero no molestar

-Tranquilo, puedes pasar mientras ella baja-Le respondió la mujer con dulzura-Soy Esme,mucho gusto

-Jacob Black, lo mismo digo-Respondió el moreno dando un par de pasos dentro de la casa

-Llegas tarde-Escucho que decían, paseo la vista por el lugar y localizo la fuente al pie de las escaleras

-Son las nueve de la mañana, no es tan tarde-Respondió Jacob divertido-Ademas...

-No te dije a que hora venir, si-Le tajo la rubia, Jacob se sorprendió un poco ante aquello, en primer lugar en ningún momento escucho que alguien llamara a la rubia

-¿Escuche visitas?-Rosalie bufo mientras Jacob veía bajar por las escaleras a un hombre, era alto rubio y de tez pálida-Oh, tu debes ser Jacob el hijo de Billy Black ¿cierto?

-Eh, si señor-El moreno estaba un poco incomodo, cosa que noto el otro

-O discúlpame, soy Carlisle Cullen-Le dijo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa amigable-Conozco a tu padre

-Mucho gusto doctor, he escuchado mucho de usted-Respondió Jacob estrechando su mano y sintiendo el mismo tacto frió que había sentido con Edward

-Mucha charla, vamos-Interrumpió Rosalie llevándose a Jacob afuera al garaje

-Tu padre y tu hermana son muy amables-Le dijo Jacob rompiendo el silencio

-Esme no es mi hermana, es mi madre-Le respondió la rubia que caminaba delante del Quileute-Adoptiva...

-Oh...-Aquello saco un poco de lugar a Jacob-¿También Edward lo es?-Claro que el no se definía por su sutileza

-Si, todos lo somos-Respondió parándose frente a la puerta del garaje y abriéndola con una mano, cosa que impresiono al moreno-Bueno, aquí trabajaremos

-!Wow wow wof!-Ni en sus mas locos sueños imagino nunca estar frente a tantos autos geniales, no solo el famoso BM y el Volvo, sino también un Jeep TJ 0004 amarillo, un Hennessey 1000 negro y un deportivo azul, todos perfectamente alineados, y de no ser por que el BM estaba casi en piezas, a Jacob le pareció el paraíso

-Tranquilo perrito...-Le dijo Rosalie un tanto divertida por la cara de tonto que tenia el moreno-No manches el piso con baba

-Lo ciento, pero esto es genial-Fue todo lo que dijo Jacob caminando hacia el auto rojo-Pero bueno, ¿que es lo que tiene?

-No lo se-Respondió la rubia soltando un bufido molesta-Las bujías están bien, el cloche funciona, el carburador y el cilindro son nuevos...

-¿Revisaste el sistema de lubricante?-Pregunto el moreno a lo que la rubia negó con la cabeza-Empezare por hay

El moreno empezó a sacar barias herramientas y se dispuso a trabajar, todo bajo la mirada de halcón de la dueña del auto, no le tomo mucho tiempo revisar lo esencial del auto, pero nada parecía ser la fuente del problema, entonces reviso que no tuviera ninguna cable suelto o roto:

-¿Nada?-Le pregunto la rubia impaciente que estaba sentada junto al auto pasándole las herramientas al moreno

-No, nada aun-Respondió el moreno saliendo de debajo del coche-¿Y tu novio no quiere decirte que le daño?

-No, porque no sabe que fue-Respondió la mujer jugando con una llave

-¿Y revisaste que tuviera gasolina?

-!Tonto!-Jacob volvió a meterse debajo del auto antes de que Rosalie le ensartara la llave en la cara

-Rosalie no grites...-El moreno vio un par de piernas caminar desde la entrada de la cochera hacia ellos, salio y vio a alguien que sostenía una bandeja-Jacob sal de hay, Esme te mando algo para beber

-Mh, gracias-Dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y limpiando sus manos, tomo el baso que había sobre la bandeja y se bebió su contenido de un trago-Delicioso, dile a la señora que muchas gracias

-No creo que a Esme le guste que le digas señora-Le rectifico la chica que llevaba la bandeja-Soy Alice por cierto, la hermana de Rosalie

-Mucho gusto-Respondió el chico extendiéndole una mano la cual la chica estrecho gustosa a pesar de que el moreno las tenia manchadas de grasa, Jacob empezaba a creer que todos los Cullen eran de manos frías, ahora que lo pensaba, el nunca le había dicho su nombre

-Es cierto lo que dice Carlisle, Rosalie trajo a un amigo-Soltó una vos a espaldas del moreno, se volteo rápidamente y encontró a un chico, un poco mas bajo que el de cabello castaño un poco cobrizo y tes pálida, otro rasgo de los Cullen después de las manos frías-Soy Jasper, mucho gusto Black...

-No me llamen, así, solo Jacob-Agrego el moreno, notando como el tal Jasper lo miraba divertido, y por alguna razón el también

-Me caes bien Jacob-Respondió Jasper con una sonrisa-Jamas imagine conocer a alguien agradable de parte de Rosalie-Agrego mirando como la aludida soltaba un bufido despectivo

-No tienen nada mejor que hacer

-!Tenemos visita!

-El que faltaba...-Dijo la rubia sobándose las cienes mientras un hombre enorme le tomaba la mano a Jacob y se la estrechaba con energía

-Soy Emmett Cullen el novio de Rosalie, mucho gusto Jacob

-_"¿Como es que todos saben mi nombre?"_-Se pregunto el moreno sorprendido-Mucho gusto, ¿eres el que averió su auto cierto?-Pregunto el Quileute mientras ponía el dedo en la llaga y oía como Jasper reía con disimulo

-Exactamente-Respondió Rosalie con una mirada asesina-Bueno ya conocieron todos a la visita, por favor váyanse que tiene que trabajar-Agrego despachando a todos del lugar

-A no importa-Decía Alice saliendo-¿Esme pregunta si te quedaras a almorzar Jacob?

-Ah, no creo que-

-Le diré que si-Fue todo lo que dijo la mas pequeña antes de desaparecer, el moreno creyó que seria un abuso pero Rosalie le dijo que si no quería hacer sentir mal a Esme se quedaría, el moreno no pudo rebatirle así que se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo; siguió acomodando piezas por todos lados, intento encender el auto varias veces pero nada, continuo por varias horas mas hasta que noto que la batería seguía conectada pero en ningún momento se había electrocutado:

-Creo que es algo en el cableado eléctrico-Le dijo a Rosalie que estaba sentada en el puesto del piloto

-¿Y que se puede hacer?-Pregunto la rubia viendo como el moreno se ponía unos guantes de goma

-Dejare la batería conectada y empezare a acomodar los cable, debe ser que hay alguno desconectado o roto o-

-Sera después de que comas-Interrumpió la rubia saliendo del coche-La comida esta lista

-¿Como lo-

-!Rápido!-Le grito Rosalie que ya había salido de la cochera, Jacob se limpio como pudo las manos y corrió de vuelta a la casa y no pudo evitar sentir el aroma a comida que inundaba la casa

-Ven cariño siéntate-Le invito Esme cuando entro en la cocina, el moreno camino un poco apenado y se sentó en el mesón de la cocina mientras la mujer le ponía un plato rebosante de cocina en frente

-¿Los otros no comerán?

-No te preocupes, ya comieron-Respondió la mujer sirviéndole un baso de jugo

-Gracias-Respondió el menor mientras tomaba un tenedor y probaba la comida, sencillamente deliciosa, siguió comiendo con ganas cuando escucho que un auto llegaba, escucho como abrían la puerta de entrada y todos saludaban

-!Jacob!-El aludido se volteo y vio a Bella parada en el marco de la puerta acompañada de Edward-¿Que haces aquí?-Le pregunto sonriente

-He-El Quileute tuvo que tomar un poco de jugo para poder tragar todo lo que tenia en la boca-Vine a reparar el auto de la rubia

-Wow, no puedo creerlo-Respondió la mujer sentándose junto a el-Creí que era la primera en venir a la casa Cullen

-¿A que te refieres?

-No traemos personas muy seguido-Le respondió Edward apoyándose en el lava platos

-Que honor...-Dijo Jacob divertido-¿Quieres comer Bella?

-Ya comí, gracias-Respondió la chica-No esperaba que aquí tuvieran comida-Por la expresión en su rostro, Jacob supuso que Bella se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir

-Claro que hay comida, es mas, Esme cocina delicioso-Agrego el moreno pinchando un trozo de carne con el tenedor y ofreciéndoselo a Bella

-No gracias...

-Bueno ya comiste, vamos-Los dos voltearon y vieron a Rosalie con los brazos cruzados

-Ya voy ya voy, dios que genio-Decía Jacob mientras lavaba su plato-Te veo luego Bella

El moreno regreso a la cochera junto con la dueña del auto, continuo con lo que había dejado y en menos de lo que esperaba ya tenia el BM rugiendo:

-Hay lo tienes, como nuevo-Le dijo Jacob bajando y entregándole las llaves-Si quieres puedo sacarlo a dar una vuelta, para probarlo

-No gracias...Tal ves luego-Respondió la propietaria tomando las llaves-¿Cuanto te debo?

-Mmm, con el Jeep me bastaría-Bromeo el moreno, aunque estaba seguro que la mujer estuvo a punto de aceptar

-Es broma, no se...¿Trescientos?

-Ten seiscientos-Ofreció la rubia extendiéndole los billetes

-Es demasiado-

-Tómalo como un agradecimiento por venir un sábado a trabajar-Le interrumpió la chica

-Esta bien, gracias

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si Bella, tengo que bañarme-Respondió Jacob parado en la entrada-Me pase las manos por la cabeza varias veces y lo tengo todo lleno de grasa, creo que me lo cortare

-Me gusta tu pelo así como esta-Decía la chica mientras lo despeinaba, claro que con un poco de dificultad-Dios como as crecido

-Nos vemos Bella-Se despidió el moreno entrando en la camioneta y arrancando de vuelta a la reserva

-¿Sospecho algo?

-Nada-Respondió Edward a su hermana-Solo piensa que somos extraños, viste algo acerca de el cierto-El tono de Edward era de afirmación

-Si, pero quisiera que no se cumpla, es muy buen chico...

-!Shooby doo bad Shooby doo bad...

Jacob tarareaba mientras entraba de nuevo en los territorios de la Push, el sol aun no se ocultaba así que decidió hacer una pequeña parada en la casa de Seth:

-Buenas-

-!Jake!-Lo único que el moreno pudo ver fue un manchon moreno y medio segundo después tenia a Seth colgándole del cuello-Hermano te llame esta mañana a ver si podía ir contigo y Billy me dijo que ya te habías ido

-_S_i, salí un poco temprano-Respondió Jacob caminando sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de tener al menor colgando

-Pero cuenta cuenta...-Decía Seth mientras Jacob se sentaba en el sofá, quedando ahora sentado sobre el regazo del mayor-¿Como son los Cullen?

-El doctor y su esposa son muy amables, sus hijos, hay uno grandote llamo Emmett, uno con cara de sufrido bipolar Jasper, el novio de Bella, una chica pequeña pero con cara de estar siempre en las nubes y la rubia orgullosa que fue quien me pago...Pero todos, son extraños y divertidos

-Wow, ahora tengo aun mas ganas de conocerlos...

* * *

__Bueno basicamente dedico este capitulo a mi unica lectora (hasta que lo admites) KMdeBlackCullen01 gracias por dejarme tus revs y por seguir este fic tan malo (por cierto recuerda el favor si?) jajaja


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien!, **Ahora que se que tengo varios lectores que si les gusta esta historia me siento mas animado al actualisarla..Y hay les va: Dedico este capitulo especialmente a KMdeBlackCullen01 por haber sido quien me motivo a continuarlo (es en serio si no ya lo abria borrado)

Ahora el resumen: Creo que con el nombre del capitulo tienen dos opciones: o predecir de que trata o intrigarse porque no se les ocurra nada (espero q sea lo segundo). Y lago para que se intrigen aun mas: Jacob hara un par de cambios en su vida...

* * *

_**Capitulo 4:**_

"_**Sethie..."**_

-Hola Jake

-Que milagro, que paso con Sam, ¿los corrió?...

-No seas así Jacob, solo vinimos a saludar-Le dijo Jared que se apoyaba en el auto que el moreno reparaba

-Esta bien, lo ciento-Se disculpo el moreno mirando a su amigo-Por cierto, pueden hacerme el favor.

-Claro, hermano...

-¿Podrían prestarme sus pesas?-Les pregunto Jacob haciéndose el inocente

-¿Y para que las quieres?

-Para ponérselas a la silla de ruedas de mi padre y mandarlo al rió, para que las voy a querer hombre-Soltó irónico Black, los otros parecían divertidos

-Esta bien, yo ya no las necesito-Respondió Quil divertido-Pero tendrás que ir a buscarlas tu-Agrego mordaz

-No me importa...

El moreno termino de reparar el auto de uno de sus vecinos y fue directo a la casa de Quil por las pesas, llego y se sorprendió de ver que su amigo ya había llegado a la casa, y cuando le pregunto que si había vuelto en coche este le respondió que simplemente había corrido, el Black no le creyó mucho a su amigo así que decidió mejor ponerse a recoger lo que había ido a buscar, le tomo un poco de tiempo encontrar todos los pesos que estaban regados por todo el cuarto, los puso todos en su mochila y se llevo los tubos en la mano, Quil le pregunto si no le pesaba mucho y le respondió que no mucho, cosa que pareció complacer al dueño de la habitación.

Jacob tarareaba tranquilamente mientras caminaba por la reserva camino a su casa, le relajaba sentir la brisa fría en su cara y también como se metía entre su camisa, al parecer a su cuerpo le gustaba ignorar el clima y últimamente se la pasaba con mucho calor, ademas de eso también su apetito había cambiado, o mejor dicho aumentado; ademas de eso había un asunto que lo tenia un poco mas preocupado, últimamente no había hablado mucho con Bella pero había escuchado un par de cosas, al parecer su relación con uno de los Cullen se había vuelto oficial y, tanto su padre como Billy estaban preocupados, aunque estaba seguro que por diferentes razones.

Por parte de Charlie estaba seguro que estaba preocupado por que su niña fuera a dejar de serlo, debía admitir que le divertía un poco pensar aquello y aunque no alcanzaba a comprender totalmente la preocupación de un padre por su hija entendía que era algo normal; Billy por otro lado, en primer lugar el no tenia porque meterse en la vida de la hija de su amigo, ademas que no tenia razones justas, solo un montón de prejuicios y razones injustificadas, o al menos eso pensaba su hijo, por lo poco que conocía a los Cullen podía decir que eran muy buenas personas.

Pero en definitiva lo que lo tenia mas preocupado, incluso nervioso, era que sin importar lo mucho que lo pensara, se lo imaginara o se le preguntara su padre, era incapaz de sentir celos, envidia o siquiera un poco de enojo, y aquello lo tenia realmente hastiado. Por dios que Bella era el amor de su infancia, y ahora de su adolescencia, pero desde hace un buen tiempo que la hija de los Swan no le importaba mucho, al menos solo como una amiga. Pero tuvo que dejar sus cavilaciones a un lado cuando escucho una campana a sus espaldas:

-!Jake!-El aludido volteo y vio a Seth ir directo hacia el-¿Hermano que traes hay?

-Hola Seth, solo unas pesas que me presto un amigo...-Respondió el mayor girándose y viendo en lo que iba montado el pequeño-¿De donde as sacado es bicicleta?

-A me la compre con mi-di-ne-ro-Respondió el pequeño muy satisfecho de si mismo, cosa que Jacob aprovecho para gastarle una pequeña broma

-¿Si?, con el dinero que te dan tus padres ¿verdad?-Le dijo mientras le apretaba ambas mejillas al menor

-!Da da da da da da duele!-

-¿Que fue eso?-Jacob dejo de apretar las mejillas de Seth pero no lo soltó-Sonó lindo...

-Disfrutas con el dolor ajeno, que cruel-Le dijo Seth ganándose otro apretón-Da da da da da da...

-Disfruto mas contigo que con cualquier otra persona, nada personal-Respondió Jacob soltándolo y dejando que el pequeño se sobara las mejillas rojas mientras el lo levantaba por el cuello de la camisa

-!¿He que haces?!

-Aun estoy lejos de mi casa, así que me aprovechare de ti y conduciré tu bicicleta-Respondió el mayor poniendo la mochila con las pesas al hombro de Seth

-Amigo cuanto peso llevas aquí, ¿cien kilos?

-Mas o menos, pero ves que no soy tan desalmado como para hacerte ir a pie-Le ofreció Jacob ya sentado en la bici, Seth solo pudo suspirar derrotado, se colgó la mochila a la espalda y se acomodo delante del manubrio de la bici apoyándose en la parte delantera

-Casi me arrancas la cara, por cierto

-No te quejes, no lo haría aunque pudiera-Agrego Jacob empezando a pedalear, no le tomo mas de diez minutos llegar a su casa, pero fueron los diez minutos mas largos de la vida del menor, Jacob se salia de la calle, se metía por el bosque, por subidas empinadas y bajadas aun mas empinadas,hacia caballito y sobre todo, parecía que no sabia que la bicicleta tenia frenos-Seth cálmate, ya llegamos

-Amigo casi me da un infarto, y también por mi bici mira como la as dejado-Decía casi llorando mientras ambos se resguardaban de la lluvia en la entrada de la casa de Jacob

-Vamos no exageres, es solo un poco de barro quita con una buena lavada

-Si pero yo quería mantenerla como nueva un buen tiempo-Seth lucia un poco frustrado y Jacob no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que pasarle el brazo por los hombros

-Lamento habértela ensuciado, si quieres yo la lavo...-Le ofreció mostrando una sonrisa, pero Seth seguía con la mirada baja, parecía un niño decepcionado, y eso si que le causo un malestar a Jacob

-No importa, yo lo are, no te preocupes amigo...

-Seth, lamento haberte echo sentir mal...-Decía mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de los hombros del pequeño y le apretaba con cariño-En serio, perdóname Sethie...

-¿Como?

-Que me perdones, no quise...

-No eso...-Le interrumpió el menor mirándolo-¿Como me llamaste?

-¿He?-Jacob tuvo que pensarlo un momento-Sethie, no se ni de donde lo saque...

-!Me gusta!-Seth lo dijo tan fuerte que casi fue un grito-Es la primera ves que me llaman así, mi nombre es corto y por eso nunca lo abrevian...-Una ves mas Seth hablaba sin parar mientras saltaba de la alegría

-Oye oye tranquilo...-Y Jacob por su parte reía un poco confundido por la actitud del pequeño, primero estaba triste y ahora saltaba de la alegría, en definitiva era un niño-Solo es un apodo de cariño, nada mas

-No me importa, llámame así siempre que quieras

-Esta bien esta bien-Finalmente Seth había decidido calmarse y dejar de saltar encima de Jacob-¿Por cierto donde esta Billy?

-Jum, no tengo idea-Y justo en ese momento venia llegando una camioneta de la policía, ambos vieron como de ella bajaba Charlie y como este ayudaba a bajar a Billy-Hablando del rey de roma

-¿Ey chicos como están?

-Bien...-Respondieron ambos a coro, cosa que los hizo reír un poco, después de intercambiar un par de frases el jefe de la policía se fue de regreso a su casa y de paso le dio el aventon a Seth asta su casa, los Black entraron en la casa, Jacob le pregunto a su padre que le pasaba a Charlie, había notado que el hombre lucia un poco triste, y Billy le contó que había ido a visitar al policía porque Bella, en un arranque de rabia, había dejado la casa y la ciudad, al parecer había peleado con su novio, cosa que parecía alegrar al viejo y desatando una pelea con su hijo, el cual alegaba que no estaba bien que se alegrara de las desgracias ajenas.

Después de varios minutos de discutir Jacob salio de la casa molesto por la actitud de su padre; camino hasta la playa donde podía pensar en paz con el sonido de las olas y el de la brisa marina, aun con 17 años no se acostumbraba a la vida en la reserva, había algo en ella que le decía que estaba mal, que las cosas no podían ser nunca como el quería que fueran, ni por una ves:

-_"Que suerte tienes, Sethie..."_-Aquel pensamiento le vino tan rápido y suave como el viento, los hijos Clearwater, Leah y Seth, ambos habían corrido con tanta suerte al haberse mudado siendo tan jóvenes, Leah solo tuvo que vivir cinco años en la Push, y Seth apenas tres, ninguno había tenido que sufrir las ridículas reglas y leyes que regían aquella zona, que no salir pasada la media noche, que prohibido hablar de las reuniones que celebraban los ancianos, que no contar ninguna leyenda de la tribu, que no que no y que no, Jacob estaba mas que harto de todas las limitaciones que implicaban vivir en la reserva. Cerro sus ojos y dejo que el viento jugara con su pelo un rato, tenia diecisiete años, doce siendo infeliz desde la muerte de su madre, definitivamente ere hora de empezar a hacer cambios en su vida.

-!Jacob!-El moreno se volteo a ver quien lo llamaba y vio a Bella caminar directo a el con una sonrisa-¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Que mas voy a hacer en un instituto Bell´s?

-¿Entonces es cierto?-Pregunto la chica ignorando el sarcasmo del Quileute-Lo que me contó Charlie

-Supongo que así es...Me vengo a estudiar al instituto de Forks-Concluyo extendiendo sus brazos-A hola Edward, no te había visto, eres demasiado silencioso

-Hola Jacob, buenos días-Le saludo el pálido extendiéndole la mano

-Amigo eres demasiado formal...-Decía Jacob-Con un simple "Hola" o un "Que hubo" vasta...-Edward soltó una pequeña risa ante lo dicho por el moreno

-¿Y a que debemos el honor de tenerte aquí, Jacob?-Le pregunto

-A pues verán...No es algo tan complicado-Respondía Jacob rascándose la nuca-Estaba harto de la reserva y decidí cambiarme de instituto

-Ya veo...-Fue todo lo que contesto Edward-¿Y tu padre que opino?

-Puesssssss, digamos que no le alegro mucho la noticia

-Charlie me contó que te fuiste a dormir al bosque-Comento Bella divertida

-Casi, Billy estuvo toda la noche dándome el sermón a través la puerta-Aclaro el moreno-Pero pasemos a algo mas importante...¿Donde-

-Esta en el primer edificio, oficina tres-Le corto Edward-Buscas la oficina principal ¿no?

-SI, gracias...Saluda a tus hermanos de mi parte por cierto-Agrego Jacob antes de empezar a correr camino a la oficina. Camino un par de pasillo, salio del edificio y cruzo la hierba húmeda por la lluvia que caía, llego a la oficina y hablo con la mujer detrás del recibidor:

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Soy Jacob Black, me traslade hoy del instituto de la reserva-Le contesto el moreno, estaba emocionado

-Ha si claro, es la primera ves que recibimos un estudiante de hay-Decía la mujer mientras rebuscaba entre sus papeles-Aquí esta tu horario, tu numero de casillero y la lista de libros que necesitaras...Date prisa, la campana ya sonó

-Gracias, hasta luego-El moreno tomo los papeles y corrió de vuelta al edificio, reviso su horario y vio que su primera clase era matemáticas en el salón ocho, corrió, subió las escaleras y se planto delante de la puerta del salón, estaba emocionado por ser el nuevo y nervioso a la ves, por hacer nuevos amigos-Buenos días...

-Buenas, ¿puedo ayudarle?-Le saludo el profesor que estaba escribiendo en la pizarra

-SI, soy Jacob me transferí hoy-Las palabras le salieron nerviosas-Lamento llegar tarde

-Muy bien, pase adelante, tome asiento y saque su libro de ejercicios-Le indico el profesor, cosa que hizo frenar al Quileute

-Lo ciento profesor, aun no compro mi libro...

-Muy bien muy bien, entonces siéntese con alguien que lo tenga y copie sus ejercicios en el cuaderno mientras tanto...A ver siéntese con-

-!Aquí!, no tengo compañero-Jacob dirigió su vista a la vos que se le hacia conocida y vio a una de las hermanas de Edward agitar su mano en el aire

-Muy bien, tome asiento con la señorita Cullen, rápido-Jacob en dos zancadas llego a la mesa donde estaba sentada su nueva compañera

-Hola, que gusto verte Jacob-Le saludo la chica

-Hola, Alice ¿cierto?-Pregunto dudoso el moreno a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza-¿Y que haces aquí?, me refiero, en donde están tus hermanos...

-Rosalie esta en gramática, Emmett y Jasper en gimnasia y Edward en biología con Bella-Le respondió la chica con una sonrisa

-¿No coinciden en ninguna clase?

-Solo en un par de ellas, pero comemos juntos-Respondió la chica mirando al pizarrón-Mejor presta atención, este es un tema complicado

-Ok-Dejaron de charlar y Jacob centro su vista en el profesor, los hizo copiar un poco de teoría y les explico como resolver los ejercicios, y quince minutos después todo el salón se encontraba en silencio mientras todos resolvían sus libros.

Jacob copio los doce problemas que debía resolver del libro de Alice la cual lo espero paciente, no le tomaba mucho trabajo resolverlos, no era un genio con los números, se le daban bastante bien aunque en un par de operaciones se quedaba atascado.

De ves en cuando volteaba su mirada a las manos de Alice que se deslizaban con rapidez y elegancia sobre el papel, le sorprendió lo rápido que la chica termino y aprovecho para pedirle ayuda de ves en cuando. La chica le ayudaba gustosa, y una que otra ves le corregía antes de tiempo. La campana sonó y Jacob termino, muy satisfecho, su primera clase.

-¿Que te toca ahora?-Le pregunto Alice mientras esperaba a que Jacob guardara sus cosas

-Emmm, déjame ver, ciencias sociales-Respondió el moreno poniéndose de pie y revisando su horario

-Muy bien, yo tengo historia, salúdame a Rosalie de mi parte-Le pidió la joven antes de marcharse y perderse entre los demás estudiantes. Genial ahora le tocaba bagar entre los pasillos buscando su casillero, dio vueltas y vueltas asta que finalmente pudo encontrar el suyo, y tres segundos después sonó la campana

-"Maldición_, otra ves..."-_Cerro el casillero y empezó a correr por los pasillos ahora vacíos, por suerte pudo llegar antes que el profesor-Buenas...-Saludo en silencio mirando a sus compañeros, nadie le prestaba atención así que entro y busco un asiento.

Escogió uno de los que estaban al final del salón, así no llamaría la atención de nadie, o ese era el plan, una chica se le acerco a hablarle, le pregunto si era nuevo y diez segundos después de dar su respuesta estaba rodeado de todos, estaban fascinados con tener a alguien nuevo entre ellos:

-_"Creo que ahora entiendo a Bella"_-Pensó divertido, pero tuvo que dejar eso de lado

-Con permiso, este es mi lugar-Una vos suave pero fuerte aparto a todos del lugar-¿Que ases tu aquí?

-Hola, yo estoy genial y tu-Le dijo con sarcasmo el moreno-Dios si las miradas mataran; soy nuevo aquí-

-Eso es obvio, me refiero a que ases en mi lugar-Pregunto Rosalie impaciente y cruzada de brazos

-Lo ciento, pero yo me senté primero-Respondió el moreno para luego soltar una risa-Alice te manda saludos por cierto...-Agrego moviéndose a la silla que tenia al lado. Rosalie bufo un poco aburrida y tomo su lugar, por suerte el profesor entro en ese momento y la clase dio inicio, a diferencia de la anterior con Alice, Jacob y Rosalie no intercambiaron palabra alguna, solo un par de monosílabos y ya.

La clase transcurría de forma normal, incluso aburrida para el gusto del Quileute, pero nada era capaz de opacar su entusiasmo, aunque, sus ganas de continuar despierto era otra cosa.

-Oye, niño despierta...-Rosalie clavaba su dedo en las costillas del moreno, cosa que parecía hacerle cosquillas pero no las suficientes como para despertarlo-Vamos es hora del almuerzo

-¿!Almuerzo!?

-Típico...-Agrego la rubia con una ceja alzada-Vamos te mostrare el camino

-Gracias, !Eh espérame...-Jacob recogió todas sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo y salio del salón-Eres amable, un poco tosca, pero amable...

-Gracias idiota

-!Lo ves!

Ambos caminaron en relativo silencio por los pasillos, ambos atraían las miradas de todos los que pasaban a su lado, Rosalie de la mayoría de los chicos y Jacob, por su parte, atraía las miradas de todos, debía admitir que le divertía y le avergonzaba un poco

-Baya, nunca había estado en un comedor con tanta gente-Comento al llegar al lugar, donde ahora se encontraba gran parte de la población estudiantil

-Es la segunda ves que oigo eso...-Respondió la rubia empezando a caminar

-Vaya que lastima...-Agrego sarcástico el moreno caminando junto a ella, ambos tomaron una bandeja y se formaron para tomar su comida. Jacob dejo su bandeja rebosante de comida mientras que Rosalie solo tomo un poco-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Sentados...-Respondió mirando hacia un punto en concreto y soltando un bufido, Jacob miro en la misma dirección y vio como Emmett agitaba la mano en el aire

-Te esta llamando-Le dijo irónico Jacob

-Es contigo-Le corto tajante la mujer, Jacob camino con ella hasta la mesa que se encontraba al final y muy lejos de la vista de la mayoría

-¿A que debemos el honor de tener a uno de los Black entre nosotros?

-Me siguió todo el camino hasta aquí-Respondió primero Rosalie con una sonrisa y haciendo que Jacob la mirara ceñudo

-Me traslade aquí, soy el primer Quileute en estudiar fuera de la reserva-Respondió Jacob inflando el pecho-¿Y Edward?

-Debe estar con Bella...-Respondió Jasper-Por cierto, creo que eres el segundo

-¿Segundo que?

-Segundo Quileute, ya e visto a otro merodear por hay...-Le dijo Emmett-Pequeño, delgado con cara de estar en las nubes-

-¿He?-Jacob estaba sorprendido y empezó a pasear la mirada por todo el lugar, no se le ocurría quien podría ser, buscaba a alguien con la piel canela y con las características que le había dicho Emmett. Nadie parecía cumplir con aquellos requisitos hasta que sintió algo en su espalda, como no:

-Jake hermano entonces era cierto-

-Hola Seth, me da gusto verte-Le saludo Jacob al pequeño joven que tenia colgando por la espalda

-Oye Jake estos son los famosos Cullen, preséntame preséntame...-Le susurro al oído

-Si Jake no seas malo-Comento Emmett divertido mirando como Jacob se volteaba y mirando al pequeño que tenia colgado, tenia un brazo por encima de uno de los hombros del mayor y el otro por debajo de su otro brazo, cosa que hacia que el moreno tuviera que inclinarse un poco hacia ese lado

-El enorme es Emmett, el de cara seria es Jasper, la de la sonrisa es Alice y la rubia inexpresiva es Rosalie, los Cullen...-Decía Jacob señalando a cada uno-Los Cullen, el es Seth Clearwater

-!Hola Seth!-Le saludaron todos, excepto Rosalie

-Hola todos, Jake comes conmigo

-Si quieres siéntate con nosotros...-Le ofreció Rosalie tomando una silla de la mesa de al lado

-Gracias-El menor tomo la silla y la acomodo en una de las esquinas de la mesa, Jacob suspiro pensando que el menor era demasiado sociable, así que se sentó junto a el y empezaron a comer, al menos el y Seth lo hacían, los otros miembros de la mesa dijeron que ya habían comido, cosa que no convenció mucho al hijo de los Black

-Maldición-Soltó de repente

-¿Que te pasa hermano?

-Me llene el pelo de salsa, decidido me lo corto-

-¿El pelo verdad?-Pregunto Emmett a lo que Jacob lo miro enojado y Seth se carcajeaba mientras Jasper reía con calma-Solo bromeo amigo, cálmate

-Si, siempre e querido cortarle el pelo a un hombre-Decía emocionada Alice

-Creo que mejor-

-Lo are gratis-

-!Echo!

-Jake, estas seguro de esto hermano-Le preguntaba Seth desde una silla del comedor

-Si, ademas ya es tarde para arrepentimientos-Respondió el moreno que estaba sentado en una silla alta en medio de la cocina con una sabana en los hombros, después de la escuela habían ido a la casa de los Cullen, la chica que le cortaría el pelo no dejaba de hablar en murmullos y siempre con la mirada vacía-Ademas no me cobrara...¿Y tu porque viniste?

-Ella me invito, ademas quiero ser de los primeros en ver tu nuevo estilo

-Muy bien estoy lista...-Alice venia entrando en la cocina con unas tijeras en la mano y un par de ojillas-Seth, tendrás que salir, créeme así es mejor-Agrego guiñándole un ojo al mas pequeño

Seth tuvo que quedarse en sala acompañado de Emmett y Jasper, los tres charlaban con calma y los dos Cullen no dejaban de gastarle bromas al Quileute. Después de unos veinte minutos Alice salio dando vueltas de la cocina

-Caballeros, Seth, les presento al nuevo y mas apuesto Jacob Black-

-Demasiada parsimonia-Escucharon decir desde la cocina, por la puerta salia Jacob con un nuevo corte de cabello, muy corto a los lados y un poco mas largo arriba y atrás, Seth estaba de acuerdo en que lucia bastante mayor y mucho mas apuesto-¿Como quede?

-Genial, asta luces mayor-Comento Emmett

-Te queda bastante bien...

-¿Y tu Seth, que opinas?-Pregunto el moreno mirando a su pequeño amigo, el menor lo miro un momento y luego salto encima del moreno, el cual empezaba a acostumbrarse a tener a Seth encima

-Luces genial amigo, mucho mejor que el anterior-Le respondió el menor Clearwater, que había caído en los brazos del mas alto-Hasta te ves guapo...-Agrego en un susurro, de forma que solo Jacob lo escuchara.

-Gracias, Sethie...

Jacob paso su mano por el cabello del chico que tenia en brazos, al parecer se había olvidado de que no estaban solos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ver a Jake en el instituto, (necesitaba la forma de hacer que se relacionara mas con lo9s CUllen, creanme es muy importante) ...Dios, ni yo entiendo a rosalie con sus cambios de humor ustedes que dicen jaja.

Diganme: les dolio ver a seth triste porque el ogro de jacob le ensucio su bici? (jake: HE!) Les gusto el apodo que le puso el ogro al tierno cachorrito? (Jake: y seguis con lo de ogro) Y que tal el sadico de jacob lastimando a Seth solo para oir como dice dadadada (Jake: mira tu!) Y esa escena despues del cambio de imagen del ogro? que pasara? se besaran? Aun esperan que esta nota de autor se acabe? (Jake: SIIIII!)

Pues aun falta jajaja...

...

(Jake: y ahora?)

no se me ocurre que decir...


	5. Chapter 5

Si lo se, meresco cadena perpetua por demorar tanto en actualizar jaja pero les dare las raazones al final del capitulo para no distraerlos mucho

* * *

_**Capitulo 5:**_

"_**Deportes de equipo"**_

Ambos estaban muy ensimismados en el otro, Jacob sujetaba al menor en sus brazos, Seth se sujetaba de los hombros del mayor, y ambos miraban fijamente a los ojos cafés del otro, Seth con su persistente sonrisa que sacaba de quicio a Jacob, hay estaban otra ves, esas extrañas ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara, desaparecer la, eliminarla, no verla...

-!ACHUUU!-

Y una ves mas, ambos se vieron fuera de sus ensoñaciones de nuevo, esta ves por culpa de un estruendoso estornudo por parte de Emmett.

-Salud hermano...

-Gracias hermano

-Ustedes dos son unos, !HA!-Alice lucia un poco exasperada cosa que ninguno de los Quileutes entendió-Ya que, Jacob espero te aya gustado el corte

-Si, gracias, en serio-Respondió el mayor bajando a Seth, miro su reloj y vio que ya era tarde-Dios Seth, ya debemos irnos ya casi anochece

-Haaaa, Jake quedémonos otro rato...-Rogó el pequeño poniendo cara de borrego, Emmett aprovecho para poner sus manos en los hombros del mas pequeño y se agacho para quedar a la misma altura:

-Si Jake, quédense otro rato-Agrego haciendo la misma cara que Seth

-_"No puede ser..."_, no ya es tarde-

-Vamos Jake no seas malito

-Que niños son...-Comento al que que Jasper hacia lo mismo que Emmett y Seth, miro a Alice en busca de ayuda y la chica solo le dijo con la mirada: "No puedo hacer nada..."-Ok, solo cinco minutos mas

-!Si!-Y como cosa rara en el, Seth estaba saltando de alegría, Jacob fue a sentarse en uno de los cojines a ver como Emmett y Jasper molestaban a Seth

-Parece un conejo-Le comento Alice sentándose junto a Jacob-Pero es lindo tener a alguien tan joven en casa...

-Si, gracias por invitarnos por cierto, no se-

-No te preocupes, no tenemos muchas visitas

-Viven casi en medio de la nada, no me sorprende-Respondió Jacob sarcástico y escuchando como Alice reía, miro al centro de la sala y vio como Emmett montaba a Seth en sus hombros y peleaban contra Jasper, el Quileute no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido

-Solo es un juego, no te pongas...Así-Jacob estaba seguro de que la chica quiso decir otra cosa

-Que no me ponga...¿Como?-Ya les había pasado varias cosas a los Cullen, no se quedaría con esta duda, pero Alice sonreía:

-Pues, no te molestes-Respondió la mujer haciendo un par de gestos con las manos-Solo es un juego, ellos son así cuando están juntos-Agrego refiriéndose a sus hermanos

-Y Seth es muy despreocupado, confía en todos-Pero Jacob se arrepintió de lo que dijo-Digo, no quiero decir que ustedes sean malos, es solo que son-

-Extraños, lo se-Le tajo la chica con una sonrisa

-Iba a decir otra cosa

-Si, claro...-Soltó Alice divertida, siguieron viendo como los hermanos Cullen jugaban con el pequeño Quileute por otro rato mas, Jacob veía como afuera empezaba a bajar la luz, pero no pudo llamar a Seth para irse, el doctor entro en la sala con una bandeja con una jarra, un par de vasos y un plato con galletas:

-Esme lamenta que no sean galletas frescas...-Decía el hombre dejando la bandeja en la mesa de la sala, y lo que dijo después hizo reír a sus hijos-Tendremos que hacer mercado pronto

-Wow, galletas-Seth corrió directo a la mesa y empezó a comer las galletas, lo que molesto un poco a Jacob:

-!Seth!, no seas grosero y deja para los demás-Le reprimió

-Lo ciento...-Se disculpo el joven devolviendo la galleta que tenia al plato, pero Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro:

-No te preocupes, tener un buen apetito es señal de buena salud-Le dijo el doctor tomando una galleta y saliendo de la sala

-Vamos Seth, come todas si quieres, no le hagas caso al amargado de Jacob-Le alentaba Emmett, por su parte Jacob sintió como se calmaba un poco

-Coman ustedes también-Pidió el mas pequeño, Emmett y Jasper se miraron un momento pero fue Alice la que hablo

-Coman, no hagan sentir mas mal al pequeño-Agrego mirando a sus hermanos que tomaban una galleta cada uno

-¿Y tu?-Le pregunto Jacob tomando también una, pero la chica solo respondió tranquila:

-Yo estoy a dieta, pero gracias

Emmett y Jasper miraron a su hermana como queriendo decirle "Bruja tramposa", ambos se metieron la galleta a la boca, la masticaron rápido y se la tragaron, a diferencia de Seth que miraba la suya, Jasper lo miro y luego dirigió su vista a Jacob, pero el moreno solo miraba al pequeño con un poco de arrepentimiento en la cara.

-Seth, no quise gritarte, es que me sacas de quiso-Sus palabras no fueron las mas dulces-Perdóname Sethie-Pero fueron las justas para que el menor lo mirara con una sonrisa

-No puedo enojarme contigo Jake...-Soltó el menor comiéndose su galleta y hablando-Ge gusta gue me llames así...-Agrego hablando y tragando, Alice lo miraba como si fuera lo mas tierno del mundo, Jasper reía por la cara de Seth y Emmett del leve sonrojo que había en la cara Jacob, aunque este no lo sentía, estaba demasiado concentrado en la sonrisa de Seth, otra vez...

-Bueno, ahora si es tarde debemos irnos-Soltó Jacob poniéndose de pie, había estado charlando con Alice mientras los demás jugaban a las luchas

-Pero Jake-

-Nada de peros nos vamos-El mayor se agacho, tomo a Seth por las piernas y se lo echo al hombro-Gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana en el instituto

-Si, asta mañana-Decía Seth que estaba en la espalda de Jacob y que no podía ver a los Cullen

-Nos vemos..-Se despidió Alice mientras veía como los Quileutes subían a su camioneta y arrancaban-Y ahora ustedes dos...

-¿Que?-Preguntaron Emmett y Jasper haciéndose los tontos

-!Les dije que no hicieran nada cuando Jacob saliera con el corte nuevo!-Les grito exasperada-Por dios Emmett, fue el estornudo mas sobre actuado de que e escuchado

-Oh vamos Alice no es para tanto...

-!Rosalie, Emmett fue el que te mancho el vestido!-La rubia bajo tan rápido como su pareja corría al bosque, seguramente no podría volver a la casa en un par de horas

Mientras tanto, Jacob conducía de vuelta a la carretera camino a la reserva mientras que Seth hablaba sin parar de los Cullen, que eran muy geniales, que eran ricos, que eran agradables, hasta que Jacob en verdad se harto de toda la cháchara:

-¿Seth, podrías callarte solo un momento?-Le pregunto un tanto exasperado

-Claro amigo, ¿cuanto tiempo?

-Que tal, lo que queda de camino-Sugirió el mayor mirando a Seth con una sonrisa

-Cerrada-Fue lo ultimo en decir antes de hacer como si tuviera un cierre en la boca, Jacob no pudo evitar reírse y despeinarlo con fuerza

-Buen niño...

Ya que el ambiente silencioso se hacia tedioso, Seth se inclino y encendió la radio hasta sintonizar una emisora musical, Jacob sonrió ante la forma de comportarse de Seth, siempre revolviéndose e incapaz de estarse quieto, ya era prácticamente de noche y aun les faltaba camino, vio como Seth empezaba a hacer señas y le dijo:

-Puedes hablar Seth...

-¿Ya llegamos?-Pregunto en forma inocente, de no ser así seguramente Jacob le abría dado un zape-Tengo sueño Jake...

-Pues duerme, aun nos falta la mitad del camino-Le respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Ok, despierta me cuando...Haaaaa...-EL pequeño ni siquiera completo la frase y ya estaba recostado en el hombro de Jacob, el moreno solo sonrió y poso su mano en la cabeza del mas joven para acariciarle el cabello

-Eres un niño Sethie...-Continuo conduciendo en la oscuridad hasta que diviso el letrero que le indicaba la entrada a la Push, soltó un suspiro, no estaba seguro de porque se sentía aburrido, conducía despacio por la calle principal de la reserva, todo estaba callado, ya todo el mundo debía estar en casa descansando, condujo directo a la casa de los Clearwater y estaciono en frente, miro al pequeño bulto que se apoyaba en su hombro y se conmovió de su rostro tan sereno, apacible, su boca cerrada pero sus labios ligeramente separados, sus ojos cerrados lucia tan inocente que Jacob no pudo ni quiso despertarlo.

Se bajo y, con cuidado de no despertarlo, tomo al joven en sus brazos y lo cargo asta la puerta de su casa, abrió como pudo y entro en silencio, la sala estaba vacía pero alguien salio de la cocina:

-¿Don-

-Shhhh...Esta dormido-Le corto Jacob hablando en un susurro, Sue se acerco a el y vio a su pequeño profundamente dormido

-Ha, ven llévalo a su habitación...-Sue imito a Jacob y hablo en susurros, subió las escaleras seguida de Jacob, cruzaron el pasillo y entraron en la habitación de Seth, el moreno entro y dejo al mas joven en su cama, inconscientemente le acomodo la almohada y lo arropo-Muchas gracias, eres Jacob ¿cierto?

-Si, usted es la madre de Seth verdad-La mujer asintió con la cabeza y bajaron juntos a la cocina

-¿Quieres comer algo?-Le ofreció muy amable mientras le pasaba un baso con agua

-Gracias, pero ya comimos algo...-Respondió el joven acabándose el agua en un trago-Dios que sed

-Te daré un poco de jugo, tal ves te caiga mejor para la sed. ¿Por cierto en donde estaban?-Le pregunto mientras abría la nevera

-Ha pues, fui a cortarme el pelo, y Seth me acompaño-No estaba muy seguro, pero creyó que lo mejor era omitir el detalle de que habían estado en la casa Cullen

-¿Había mucha gente?

-Si, por eso nos tardamos-Una ves mas Jacob se bebió todo el contenido del baso del un trago y se despidió, salio de la casa y subió a su camioneta, aunque no pudo evitar mirar al segundo piso de la casa, contó las ventanas y ubico la de la habitación de Seth, debía de estar mas profundo que nunca, suspiro al recordar el rostro sereno de Seth y arranco el auto de vuelta a su casa.

Aquella noche pudo dormirse al instante, pero no pudo descansar completamente, su mente daba vueltas entre sueños y fantasías, se paso toda la noche dando vueltas incomodo por la cobija que tenia, le daba demasiado calor. Su despertador sonó y ya tenia un par de horas despierto mirando al techo, se levanto y abrió su ventana para poder relajarse con la brisa de la mañana.

-¿Que harás hoy Jacob?-Le pregunto su padre antes de que Jacob saliera

-No tengo plantes

-Intenta volver rápido, últimamente a habido muchos asesinatos-Le recordó el anciano que leía el periódico-Es peligroso estar fuera de la reserva

-Como sea...-El moreno estaba un poco cansado y prefirió no discutir tan temprano en la mañana, salio de su casa y fue directo al instituto de Forks.

Debía admitir que ir a estudiar le subió el animo, no sabia porque no era precisamente estudioso. Al llegar los autos se arremolinaban para estacionarse, por suerte vio un lugar al lado del Volvo de Edward, aunque le dio miedo rallarlo cuando abrió la puerta:

-¿Jacob que paso?-Al entrar en el gimnasio que era donde tenia su primera clase del día, Bella camino directo a el y lo miro extraña-¿Que le paso a tu pelo?

-Hola Bella como estas...Me lo corte ayer, estaba cansado del pelo largo

-Hola Jacob-Le saludo Edward junto a Bella

-Que hay Ed´, ¿así que hoy compartimos gimnasia?

-No, solo estamos de paso-Respondió el pálido-Tenemos historia

-A bueno, entonces nos veremos luego-Se despidió el moreno caminando a los vestidores

-¿Que tiene?-Pregunto Bella a su novio con respecto a la actitud un tanto fría de su mejor amigo

-Esta un poco disperso, eso es todo-Le respondió Edward, había omitido algún detalle que no lograba entender, tal ves Jasper podría entenderlo

-Hola Jacob-Le saludo un chico a sus espaldas, ni siquiera se volteo para contestar, conocía ese asentó suave y formal

-Hola Jasper-Contesto un tanto frió, castaño lo miro un tanto confundido, sentía como el moreno estaba un poco inestable, incluso vació-¿Compartimos gimnasia?

-Si, creo que el entrenador nos pondrá a correr-Respondió el Cullen mientras se ponía su franela de deportes, Jacob se cambio rápido y ambos salieron a la cancha, Jasper estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Jacob, cuando lo había conocido era alegre, confortable y enérgico, ahora estaba demasiado disperso

-!Jake!-El aludido volteo su cara y vio como un chico lo saludaba desde las gradas, y Jasper sintió como las emociones de Jacob cambiaban repentinamente, el moreno extendía su brazo y lo agitaba en aire a modo de saludo, no pudo ir a saludar a Seth como quería porque el entrenador los reunió

-Bien chicos, se acerca el torneo nacional entre institutos...-Decía el hombre-Y aun no tenemos un equipo decente, ¿Si, señor Black?

-¿Equipo de que señor?-Pregunto el moreno un tanto mas animado que antes

-Basquetball-Respondió el hombre-Y hoy mismo, yo, elegiré a los integrantes del equipo según su rendimiento, ahora, !quiero veinte vueltas a la cancha!-Y dicho esto hizo sonar su silbato.

-¿Quieres entrar en el equipo, Jake?-Jasper corría a la par del moreno que se movía a una velocidad considerable

-Claro, nunca e ido a un torneo-Respondió el moreno girando en una de las esquinas de la cancha

-Entiendo, pero deberías bajarle un poco al ritmo o no resistirás todo el entrenamiento-Sugirió Jasper, el moreno miro a su al redor y vio que ya habían dejado a todo su grupo atrás, de echo ya casi los volvían a rebasar

-¿Y que me dices de ti?, vienes a la misma velocidad que yo-Pregunto bajándole un poco a sus piernas

-Yo puedo resistir...

-Fanfarrón...-El resto de las vueltas ambos dejaron de charlar, en parte porque Jasper le dijo que era perder aliento de forma innecesaria y en parte por los gritos del entrenador, cuando ambos terminaron las veinte vueltas tuvieron varios minutos para descansar mientras el resto del grupo seguía a la mitad.

-!Ahora quiero cincuenta abdominales!-Y una ves mas el sonido del silbato

-Cuarentaisiete, cuarentaiocho, cuarentainueve, cincuenta-De un solo tiro Jacob se había echo la mitad y aprovechaba para descansar mientras los otros seguían a los veintitantos.

-¿Descansando tan rápido?-Le pregunto Jasper que seguía haciendo el ejercicio-Ochetaiuno, ochentaidos...

-Tonto...Cincuentaiuno..-Los hizo tan rápido como pudo-Noventaiocho, noventainueve..!Cien!

-Tardaste demasiado-Comento Jasper divertido al ver que Jacob se ponía de pie y se sobaba un poco el abdomen

-Bien señoritas, cien flexiones de pecho, !Ahora!

-Empiezo a odiar ese silbato...-Comento Jacob mientras empezaba a bajar y subir-Me retumba en el tímpano

-Si es molesto...-Siguieron con varios ejercicios físicos intercalados por el silbato del profesor, sentadillas, flexiones de espalda, saltar la cuerda. Jacob rendía bastante bien en todo, al igual que Jasper, aunque el chico pálido empezaba a sospechar que los ánimos que les daban desde las gradas tenían algo que ver.

-Bien, después de ver como ustedes, flojos...-Hablaba el entrenador dándoles la espalda, y Jacob movía su mano como si hablara-Practicaban, e decidido los miembros del equipo, un paso al frente: Newton, Smith, Cullen y Black...

-Si, sabia que estaría en el equipo...-Festejaba un chico rubio

-No celebres tanto Newton, aun no eres parte del equipo-Le corto el entrenador con una sonrisa-Es regla que los miembros del equipo sean de todos los años, y para hacerlo justo elegiré dos de cada año, así que solo dos de ustedes dos serán clasificados

-Igual no pienso perder mi lugar-Respondió el chico Newton con suficiencia, cosa que irrito un poco a Jacob

-Así que jugaran uno contra uno, y ya saben el resto-Les tajo el entrenador sacando dos balones-Newton y Black en una mitad de la cancha, Cullen y Smith en la otra...!A jugar!

-Si vuelve a hacer sonar esa cosa voy a explotar-Se quejaba Jacob mientras picaba el balón-¿Sacas tu o yo?

-Dejare que saques, así sera justo-Le respondió el rubio, ahora si que empezaba a molestarlo, Jacob se ubico en la linea de dos puntos y le paso el balón a Newton, se lo devolvió y empezó el juego

-!Juego a siete puntos!-Grito el entrenador a ambos lados

-!Jake no pierdas!-Escucho como Seth lo animaba desde las gradas

-¿Quien es, tu hermanito?-Le pregunto Newton mientras intentaba robar el balón-Lastima vera perder a su héroe...

-No me fastidies-Jacob retrocedio hasta la linea de tres y lanzo haciendo una canasta limpia-Dos puntos

-!El triple no vale!-Rebatió el rubio

-Si vale Newton ahora juega-Escucho como le gritaba el entrenador; Jacob siguió jugando, si el rubio era tan bueno como decía Jacob nunca lo supo, entre cambios, tiros y dobles pasos gano en tan solo cinco minutos-Felicidades señor Black, ahora es parte de nuestro equipo, al igual que el señor Cullen

-Creo que fuiste muy duro, le heriste el orgullo a ese chico-Le decía Jasper ya de nuevo en el los bastidores

-Fui amable, no hice mis mejores jugadas...

-¿Y yo soy el fanfarrón?-Pregunto irónico el otro mientras caminaban a las gradas-Hola Seth, ¿no tuviste clase?

-Hola chicos, no, solo no quise entrar a ciencias...-Respondió el pequeño que estaba recostado-Wow equipo de baloncesto, me gustaría apuntarme.

-Pues aprovecha tu próxima clase de gimnasia, el profesor aun esta eligiendo al equipo-Comento Jacob sentándose un escalón mas abajo del que estaba Seth-Me gustaría estar en el equipo contigo...

-Pues eso sera pan comido-Afirmo muy decidido el menor sacando su cabeza del escalón y mirando a Jacob que le sonreía

-Gracias por lo que me toca...-Soltó divertido Jasper a lo que los otros dos lo miraron

-También es un gusto estar contigo en el equipo-Dijo Jacob intentado disculparse

-No era en serio...-Le tranquilizo el castaño-Bueno, si contamos a Seth, aun faltarían seis miembros...

-¿No serian siete?-Pregunto el menor mirándose los dedos.

-Estoy seguro que Emmett entrara también, Edward esta con Bella así que no lo creo-Respondió el chico mirando su reloj-Me temo que debo dejarlos, mi próxima clase es en cinco minutos

-Muy bien, nos vemos.

-Hasta el almuerzo-Se despidió Seth tan relajado como siempre.

-Seth, eres demasiado confianzudo-Comento Jacob.

-¿En que te basas?-Le pregunto ingenuo mientras bajaba un escalón y se recostaba de nuevo, solo que estaba ves apoyando su cabeza en una de las piernas del mayor.

-!Eres increíble!-Exclamo haciéndole coscorrón al mas pequeño.

-!Da da da da da da da!.

-Nunca me canso de eso, Sethie...-Jacob empezaba a volverse adicto a la costumbre de Seth de decir "Da" cuando algo le dolía.

* * *

Si me demore lo acepto, pero saben algo? mas les vale que me pongan pena de muerte porque para los siguientes tardare mas MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

(He que al menos se merecen una explicacion) Ok ok, lo que pasa es que me quede sin computador y no se cuando lo recupere de las garras de la bruja de mi madre..Pero me interesa mas saber que opinaron de este capitulo jaja quisieraon matar a emmet por interrumpir ese posible beso? les emociona la perspectiva de jacob en shorsitos de basquet? abra una posible futura escena en duchas?

beuno, esa ultima me la acabo de inventar paro me parece buena idea jaja porfavor espero sus reviews para poder soportar esta horrible etapa en que no puedo escribir


	6. Chapter 6

Si me estan amando ahora por haber actualisado, me amaran mas al ver el contenido del capitulo jeje

Bueno no tengo mucho que adelantar el titulo lo dice todo, pero aun se los dire porque estoy EMOCIONADO! Jajaja aqui es cuando empiesa lo medianamente bueno porque es cuando jacob se combierte en licantropo (lo bueno vendra cuando le toque a Seht)

Bueno no los quiero distraer mas asi que por favor pasen a leer, y no olviden leer las notas al final que les tengo una pequeña sorpresa

* * *

_**Capitulo 6:**_

"_**Cambios..."**_

Tal y como Jasper había vaticinado, Emmett se unió al equipo de baloncesto y Edward también había clasificado, pero declino la oferta por preferir estar con Bella, Seth también había quedado, el día de la primera práctica decidieron quien sería el capitán del equipo con un torneo de juegos uno a uno, para mala suerte de Seth, le había tocado contra Jacob en su segundo juego así que no pudo quedar ni como subcapitán, la final fue entre el menor de los Black y Emmett, fue un duro partido, para ambos, pero finalmente Jacob se hizo con el puesto con un apretado marcador quince a dieciséis.

Siguieron con la practica oficial, y asignaron los puestos de cada uno, como Emmett era el más alto quedo como ala-pivot, Jasper como uno de los aleros, Jacob quedo como central y Seth, al ser el más pequeño, termino siendo el pivot, estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, era el encargado de llevar el balón en la mayoría de las jugadas y hacer las canastas por el centro, aun así también debía hacer que todas las jugadas que indicara el capitán, osea Jacob, funcionaran.

El primer entrenamiento fue duro, hasta para los Quileutes que tenían buena condición física, practicaron lo mas básico con respecto a correr con el balón, doble paso, todos los cambios y un par de sistemas de juegos para hacer que los jugadores se sincronizaran mas como equipo:

-Estoy muerto...-Exclama Seth mientras salían al estacionamiento

-¿Al menos puedes caminar?-Le pregunto Emmet que caminaba con ellos, pero fue Jacob el que contesto-

-No quiere, que es diferente-El moreno llevaba al menor en su espalda, Seth solo reía mientras Jacob lo sujetaba mejor de las piernas y el apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de Jacob-Flojo...

-Vamos Jake no seas duro con el...-Era Edward que los esperaba recostado en su Volvo-Solo esta cansado

-Si si, tu si me entiendes amigo-

-No seas descarado-Jacob golpeo a Seth con su cabeza, aunque fue mas un gesto amigable-¿Se te averió?

-No, solo espero a Bella-Respondió el Cullen al entender que Jacob se refería a su auto y como siempre pasa cada ves que nombras a alguien, la chica apareció:

-Hola-Les saludo, pero se fijo en la espalda del moreno y le pico la curiosidad-¿Jacob que ases?

-Hola, soy Seth-Se presento el menor agitando su mano desde el hombro de Jacob-¿Eres Bella?, ¿Es verdad que hay un triangulo entre tu y estos-

-A poco no es una ternura-Comento Emmett viendo como Jacob le tapaba la boca a Seth para que no hablara de mas, Jasper los miraba, Bella bajaba la cara apenada y Edward reía en silencio.

-Bueno, Edward podrías sacar tu auto...No quiero rallarlo

-Claro, nos vamos Bella...-El dueño del Volvo le abrió la puerta a la chica y luego subió para salir del estacionamiento tan rápido como pudo. Jacob y Seth se despidieron de los otros dos y subieron a la camioneta para salir.

El camino por la ciudad fue silencioso, y al salir a la carretera la atmósfera tensa se mantuvo:

-¿Jake, hermano estas molesto?-El tono de Seth era tímido, como si tratara con una bomba

-No-Solo eso, grueso, seco y áspero, tanto que el menor no creyó que fuera así

-Lamento si te avergonze-Se disculpo el menor-Se que a veces hablo de mas…

-Hm-Jacob solo conducía despacio con la mirada clavada al frente, Seth intento varias veces pero solo le respondía con monosílabos o gruñidos-!Maldición!-De un instante a otro Jacob freno de golpe y bajo de la camioneta, Seth estaba asustado de la actitud de su amigo, pero aun así bajo y fue detrás de el-Maldita sea, con...Se supone...Yo no puedo-

Jacob caminaba de un lado para otro, hablando con sigo mismo, estaba demasiado confundido, Seth había mencionado el triangulo que había entre Bella, Edward y el, pero no le importaba, lo que en verdad lo molestaba era el pensar que no era así, Bella ya era la novia de Edward, y siendo sincero, a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ase un mes si, pero ahora en verdad le valía un soberano cacahuete, ya había aceptado que Bella no lo amaba, pero ahora, sin ese sentimiento en el, se sentía tan vació, desolado, claro que no es que aya perdido a Bella para siempre, aun la consideraba su mejor amiga y sabia que ella igual, incluso ahora tenia nuevos amigos, gente que nunca creyó conocer, no solo lo decía por los tan odiados Cullen, también por sus muchos otros compañeros de clase y de equipo.

Aun cuando nunca le importo, sentía que ahora tenia una perspectiva mas abierta a las cosas y las personas a su alrededor, si bien su forma de pensar no había cambiado, ahora tenia ambición, quería tratarse metas y lograrlas, quería no solo terminar su auto, quería dejarlo como nuevo y pasear con el no solo por la ciudad, por el país..

-Pero, porque...-Porque sentía ese vació tan grande, en su alma, en su corazón y su cuerpo, sentía que le faltaba algo, pero que, no era rico pero se sentía satisfecho con lo que tenia, tenia buenos amigos, incluso al anciano de su padre, pero:

-¿Jake estas bien?-Esa vos, aquella vos infantil e ingenua, se volteo y vio a Seth detrás de el, tenia una mano extendida en dirección a el, parecía que quería tomarlo del hombro para llamar su atención-Hermano...

-Sethie...-Estiro su brazo, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia si, lo abrazo, paso su brazo por su espalda y con el otro pegaba la cabeza del pequeño a su pecho, necesitaba dejar de sentir ese vació por un instante y funciono. Sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Seth junto al suyo no solo lo ayudaba un poco, en verdad llenaba completamente ese hueco.

Por su parte, Seth estaba petrificado, no entendía la actitud de su amigo, un momento estaba molesto hablando solo y al otro lo estaba abrazando, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, solo lo sorprendió un poco, no sabia que le pasaba a Jacob pero podía escuchar su corazón latir acelerado, aun no era tan alto así que solo hundió su rostro en el pecho del moreno y paso sus brazos por la cintura y la espalda del mayor; ninguno supo cuanto estuvieron así, pero cuando Jacob sintió que ya se encontraba mejor aflojo un poco su agarre y bajo su cabeza para ver a Seth que levantaba su rostro:

-¿Estas bien amigo?-Fueron las palabras del mas pequeño

-Si, gracias Seth-Su vos era cansada pero sus palabras sinceras, paso su mano entre los cabellos del mas pequeño y sonrió-Ven, volvamos

-Si...-A pesar de todo, Seth no se soltaba de la cintura de Jacob, por alguna razón ahora no quería soltarlo-Oye Jacob, puedo preguntarte algo...Personal-Las palabras del menor fueron seguidas por el arranque de la camioneta

-Claro, solo ten tacto

-¿Que es-, bueno, ¿todavía te gusta esa chica?-Pregunto el menor, sin dudas no sabia lo que era ser sutil, Jacob no respondió de inmediato, trago grueso y respondió

-No-Su respuesta fue áspera y directa.

-¿Y te gusta alguien mas?-Pregunto curioso el mas pequeño

-¿Porque?-Esta ves fue el turno de preguntar de Jacob-¿Porque te interesa?

-Es que veo que estas mal, y no me gusta...-Hablaba el pequeño-Por eso quiero saber si te gusta alguien mas, y así hablar con esa persona y pedirle que te haga feliz-Aquellas palabras, infantiles en toda regla pero de igual manera sinceras en verdad dejaron mudo al moreno, y por un instante sintió que su corazón se salia de su pecho-¿Te pa-

-¿En serio arias eso?-Sus ojos abiertos y su tono incrédulo

-Pues claro, eres mi mejor amigo-Fue todo lo que respondió el menor antes de que Jacob frenara de golpe, por suerte no había mas autos.

-Gracias Sethie...-Respondió el mayor abrazándolo por los hombros y continuando la marcha-Tu eres como mi hermanito...

-Gracias Jake-El menor aun tenia uno de los brazos de Jacob en sus hombros así que prefirió apoyarse en hombro del mayor para volver a dormir como lo había echo antes.

Después de ese día, ambos sentían que su amistad se había vuelto aun mas firme, aquel laso invisible que los unía ahora era mas fuerte. Ahora Seth no solo veía al mayor como su mejor amigo, sino como su hermano mayor, un hermano al que respetaba, al que admiraba, al que quería mas que a cualquiera, Jacob le había cogido aun mas cariño al pequeño, en verdad empezaba a considerar al menor su hermanito, siempre hacían planes juntos o simplemente iban a comer a la casa del otro, claro que sin saberlo, aun habia gente preocupada por Jacob:

-¿Como sigue tu hijo, Billy?

-Bien, pero aun nada...-Algunos de los ancianos se encontraban en casa de Harry, no era una reunión oficial, simplemente estaban viendo un juego

-¿Donde esta ahora?-Pregunto el anciano Ateara, sin embargo fue Harry quien respondió:

-Dijo algo de ir a los bolos con mi hijo

-Si-El rostro de Billy se endureció al recordar que su hijo le dijo que no solo iría con Seth, sino también con algunos de los Cullen

-Les confieso que mi hijo esta muy nervioso, con todo esto de que Jacob ya esta a mitad de los dieciséis...-Decía el anciano Uley-El cambio debería ocurrir pronto, así que pronto dejara de ser el líder

-Así sera, su carácter no es el mismo últimamente-Acoto el padre de Jacob, era cierto últimamente Jacob parecía distinto-Por cierto, ¿que a sabido Sam de los ataques?

-Definitivamente son chupa sangre-Respondió-Han intentado atraparlos un par de veces, pero son tres y parece que no son fáciles, pero cuando Jacob se una a la manada les sera pan comido, después de todo...Es el legitimo líder

-!Chusma!

-Chusa Seth, se dice chusa-Le corregía Jacob caminando de vuelta a la mesa después de derribar todos los pinos-Rosalie te toca

-No me lo tienes que decir-Le rubia se levanto tan altiva como siempre mientras el moreno levantaba sus brazos y hacia cara de monstruo cuando paso a su lado, la mujer solo lo ignoro, tomo la bola y lanzo con elegancia para luego voltearse y decir, con toda elegancia y soberbia-Chusa...

-Hermano no es justo, soy el único que no lleva ni una de esas-Se quejo el mas joven al ver la pantalla que llevaba el marcador, Jasper 50, Alice 50, Seth 36. Jacob 50 y Rosalie 50-Ademas no entiendo eso ¿apenas van cinco tiros como pueden tener cincuenta?

-Mira Seth, son diez pinos...-Le explicaba Alice mientras su pareja se ponía de pie para hacer su lanzamiento-Y por cada pino que tires es un punto...

-Así que derribándolos todos te ases diez puntos-Completo Jasper mirando la su nombre que ahora marcaba "Jasper 60"-Son dos intentos por turno, y cuando derribas todos los pinos de un tiro se le llama chusa

-Haaaa...-Jacob se quedo feliz mirando la cara de Seth, entre sorprendido y emocionado-Muy bien me are una de esas-Black estaba seguro que Seth no decía chusa por temor a equivocarse; Seth tomo una bola azul, y la levanto hasta la altura de su rostro, miraba fijamente los pinos frente a el, tenia la lengua afuera en un intento de mejorar su puntería.

-Ho ho...-Jacob vio como el menor lanzaba con demasiada fuerza y la bola se salia de pista entrando en la otra golpeando la bola que venia

-¿!Que demonios!?-Escucharon como el hombre de la pista de alado maldecía-¿Que demonios crees que haces enano?, !eso era un chusa!

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención...-Tanto Jacob como Jasper se pararon dispuestos a evitar una pelea, mientras el sujeto enorme se acercaba a Seth, el cual retrocedía un poco con las manos en frente a modo de defensa

-Oye, tranquilo amigo, fue un accidente-Le espeto Jacob al sujeto parándose entre el y su amigo, pero aquel sujeto no se calmo

-Quítate no es tu problema, este enano idiota me las pagara-Aquel hombre no tenia la mas mínima intención de calmarse, es mas levanto su mano en un intento de amedrentar a Jacob, cosa que ni paso, el moreno cada ves se sentía mas molesto:

-Escúchame idiota, no tienes derecho a insultarlo por algo que no fue adrede-Le espeto Jacob a lo que el sujeto se burlo de el:

-Hay si mamá vino a defender al bebe...-Se burlo de ambos, y así, soltando el ultimo tornillo de calma del moreno-!Quítate!

Sin dudar aquel hombre levanto su puño y lo lanzo directo a la cara de Jacob, el menor cerro los ojos esperando a sentir el cuerpo del mayor caer, pero no paso nada, abrió sus ojos y vio como Jacob tenia el puño de aquel sujeto en su mano:

-Discúlpate, !discúlpate!-Le ordeno a gritos Jacob, Seth podía ver como se tensaban los músculos de su brazo al ejercer presión en la mano de ese sujeto, el cual tenia un mueca de dolor en su cara.

-Ni lo sueñes estupid-

-!Hazlo!-Bramo aun mas furioso el quileute y haciendo que el hombre se arrodillara del dolor

-Vamos, Jacob cálmate-La vos de Jasper era suave, Seth pudo ver como miraba fijamente al moreno, el quileute dejo de respirar un segundo pero seguía muy molesto-Están llamando mucho la atención

-No me importa, este tipo nos insulto-Jacob parecía dispuesto a llevar aquella discusión a las ultimas consecuencias, pero Seth estaba asustado de aquello:

-Jake...-Su vos asustada fue suficiente para Jacob saliera de aquel estado, casi colérico, en que se encontraba-Hermano, esta bien...Por favor cálmate, me asustas

Aquellas palabras hicieron click dentro de la cabeza del quileute, aflojo despacio su agarre y dirigió una ultima mirada de furia al hombre que ahora se iba sujetándose la mano y maldiciendo por lo bajo, por su parte, el moreno se volteo y miro a Seth a la cara:

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto, lucia como un perro regañado

-Si, estoy bien...

-Lamento haberte asustado-Se disculpo el mayor agachando su cabeza, se sentía culpable pero sintió como empezaba a recuperarse y sentirse mas calmado, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Seth y se disculpa una ves mas-Perdóname Sethie...

-Tranquilo hermano-Seth le dio un golpe amistoso en el abdomen a lo que Jacob sonrió divertido, volvieron a su mesa y Rosalie los miraba ceñuda-¿Que?

-Nada-Fue la respuesta tajante.

Rápidamente los ánimos se levantaron de nuevo y continuaron su partida, al final el pobre Seth perdió con un marcador de ochenta puntos, claro que no dejo de quejarse sino hasta que Alice le compro un helado tamaño gigante y uno de tamaño normal a Jacob; cuando eran cerca de las diez de la noche se despidieron y los Quileutes se fueron rumbo a su reserva dejando solos a los hermanos:

-¿Que paso Jasper?-Le pregunto Rosalie desde el puesto del piloto

-No estoy seguro, pero la ira de Jacob en ese momento fue...-Hizo un gesto con las manos como si estallara algo-Sus emociones se estaban desbocando, no pude calmarlo ni un poco

-Pero Seth si pudo-Acoto Alice que iba de copiloto-¿Le rompió la mano a ese sujeto cierto?

-Solo un par de huesos, pero si-Jasper era el que había estado mas cerca en ese momento-Y hay algo mas...-Soltó a lo que sus hermanas no dijeron nada para que continuara-Por unos segundos, no solo sus emociones, sino que su esencia también cambio

-¿Es eso posible?-Rosalie conducía tan rápido como acostumbraba, pero ni siquiera espero a que sus hermanos respondieran-Claro que solo hay una explicación: sus genes...

Mientras tanto, camino a la reserva, Jacob conducía un poco mas despacio de lo normal mientras Seth lo miraba un poco sorprendido:

-¿Que tanto me ves?, me pones nervioso

-Es raro verte conducir a menos de treinta-Respondió el menor-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, solo que no tengo prisa por llegar-Respondió el moreno apoyándose completamente en el respaldo y sacando su codo por la ventana-Que buen clima...

-!¿Bromeas?!, esta helando!-Rebatió el menor subiendo su ventana

-Eres un gallina flojo...-A pesar de sus palabras duras, Jacob abrazo al menor por los hombros y lo trajo hacia si para confortarlo un poco.

-Gracias hermano-El menor se acomodo un poco mejor entre el brazo y el pecho de Jacob, su cuerpo cálido en verdad de ayudo a no pensar en el frió, pero lo puso a pensar en otras cosas, asuntos que le venían rondando la cabeza desde hace tiempo.

-Seth, despierta...-Una vos firme pero suave, abrió despacio sus ojos y lo primero en ver fue a su "hermano mayor" sobre el, aun estaba soñoliento pero sentía que estaba sobre algo suave, se fijo un poco mas y vio que estaba en su habitación, así que debía estar sobre su cama

-¿Que pasa Jake?-Le pregunto intentando frotarse el ojo para despertarse, pero Jacob lo tomo de la muñeca para no dejarlo

-Tranquilo, solo quería despedirme...Vuelve a dormirte-Le pidió pasando su mano por la frente del menor

-Nos vemos mañana...-El menor volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se giro para apoyarse en un costado; Jacob lo arropo y antes de salir volvió a mirar el rostro sereno de Seth, bajo las escaleras, se despidió de los padres del pequeño y salio para volver a su casa.

-Maldito...-Sam dirigía su mirada al moreno subir a la camioneta y arrancar. Como se atrevía ese idiota a relajarse tanto, como era capaz de ignorar tanto su naturaleza y su responsabilidad con el, porque el es el líder-No pienso dejar que me robes mi puesto, Black-Juro furioso, el se había transformado primero, había sido el primero de su generación en despertar los genes y tenia el derecho a ser el alfa, ningún tonto fanático de los autos se lo iba a quitar, ni aunque fuera el descendiente del líder de la tribu, con este ultimo pensamiento se incorporo y se interno en el bosque.

-¿Que tal el juego?-Fue el saludo para su padre

-Estuvo bien, gane un par de apuestas-Respondió su padre-¿Quieres comer?

-No tengo hambre, gracias...

-Estas de muy buen humor, ¿puedo saber a que se debe?-Pregunto Billy divertido

-Nada especial...-Respondió,aunque la sonrisa en su cara decía todo lo contrario

-Ya...Jake ven aquí un momento-El moreno le hizo caso y su padre extendió su mano para tocarle la frente-Jum, tienes fiebre

-Ya se me quitara-

-No lo creo, deberías ir a ver a Sam mañana-Le interrumpió su padre, lucia contento pero Jacob:

-!No!, no quiero saber nada de ese idiota-Le tajo molesto, aun recordaba como había gritado a Leah y amenazado con golpear a Seth, como le había quitado a sus amigos, no, Sam Uley y Jacob Black jamas congeniarían en algo, jamas.

-Jacob, cálmate-El tono de Billy era muy diferente a sus palabras, era como si al querer calmarlo lo que en verdad quería era enfurecerlo aun mas:

-!No, deja de decirme que hacer!-Jacob no pensaba simplemente gritaba y bramaba, estaba sudando y ardiendo en fiebre, sentía como le empezaban a doler las articulaciones, su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar y cada musculo cada centímetro de su piel temblaban-!Estoy harto!

Billy no decía nada, solo retrocedio un poco expectante a cualquier movimiento de su hijo dispuesto a arrasar con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente; el solo seguía soltando frases cortas para molestarlo, no sabia cuando tendría otra oportunidad, su hijo era de una personalidad taimada y muy pasiva, debía provocar el cambio lo antes posible:

-!Jacob, no me hables así!-Le grito-!Soy tu padre y no tienes derecho-

-!Cállate!-Grito por cuarta ves el joven-!Tu eres el que no tiene derecho a controlar mi vida tu-

Silencio.

En un instante su vos se fue, su mente se vació y su cuerpo se tenso, su sentido del tiempo se desactivo y no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en blanco, pero tan rápido como vino se fue.

Dolor, el espacio blanco que era su mente ahora era todo un mar de dolor y agonía

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Clearwater, Seth tomaba un refrescante baso de jugo de naranja en la cocina, eran cerca de las once de la noche y su garganta lo había despertado del profundo sueño en que Jacob lo había dejado:

-_"Jake"_-Sus pensamientos desvariaron por todo lo que había pasado ese día, aun estaba sorprendido que el siempre amigable Jacob se hubiera puesto tan violento. Se sentía culpable de haber sido el quien lo provoco, pero tubo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado-¿Papá?

-¿Seth, que haces despierto a esta hora?-Le pregunto Harry que se estaba poniendo su abrigo

-Tenia sed, ¿paso algo?-Pregunto al ver a su padre tan apurado

-Es Jacob-Respondió, y su hijo sintió como su estomago se volvía un vació

-¿Que paso, esta mal-

-Tranquilo, no es nada serio-Respondió su padre poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo que lo había seguido hasta la puerta-Lo entenderás cuando tengas la edad suficiente

-Ok, dile que-Sus palabras se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta, Harry lo despeino para hacerlo sentir mejor para luego ir a por su auto directo a la casa de los Black-Espero que estés bien hermano...

Sus pasos sonaban ahogados en la escalera, llego a su habitación y ni siquiera se acostó, no podría dormir sabiendo que algo le había pasado a su mejor amigo, pero su padre le dijo que no era grave, una de las razones por las que respetaba a Harry era que siempre era sincero y directo con las cosas, Sue solía decir que eso lo había heredado êl, solo que de forma exesiba.

Camino hasta su biblioteca y cogió uno de los libros al azar, quería despejar su mente para poder descansar:

-Que extraño...-Se dijo al notar el libro que había tomado, era el mismo que había leído la noche que había conocido al moreno-"Encuentro predestinado", es extraño...-Se dijo leyendo el titulo y abriéndolo donde lo había dejado. Sus ojos viajaban sobre las paginas entre las letras, su corazón sentía las emociones del personaje y se sentía extrañamente identificado, claro, su inocencia nunca abría podido advertirle, que muchas cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

* * *

Les gusto? les emociona saber que pasara con Jaocb? y que sera de Sethie ahora que empiesa a comprender sus sentimientos? jajaja todo esto y mas en los proximos capitulos, que por cierto solo veran si resivo 5 reviews (de diferentes personas) en este capi

Si, se que me estan odiando y diciendo "PERO QUE LE PASA A ESTE WEI?" Pero es que ahora estoy muy limitado para poder escribir y necesito saber que aun vele la penas seguir actualisando jeje no me odien opero espero esos rev`s jaja


	7. Chapter 7

Chachachachamnnnnnn! (Que banda sonora mas mala -_-U)

CIERRA LA G***!

Bueno, ahora si como pueden ver jaja al fin recupere mi teclado y pude continuar escribiendo, y como no los quiero distraer much les dare unos pequeños adelantos, solo para no perder el habito: vemaos, el capi pasado quedamos en Seth dandose cuenta de lo que siente por Jake(Cierto!). Muy bien, en este capitulo mostrare todo el proceso de tranformacion de Jacob y como se que se mueren de ganas por enterarse.

Disfruten

* * *

_**Capitulo 7:**_

"_**Película de horror"**_

Seth no supo en que momento se había quedado dormido, solo supo que se despertó siendo cerca de las nueve de la mañana y que tenia tan solo veinte minutos para bañarse, arreglarse, comer y salir corriendo directo al instituto:

-Buenos días mamá-Saludo saltando los escalones de la escalera y caminando directo a la cocina, Waffles con miel y jugo de naranja su desayuno favorito, pero solo se bebió el jugo y engullo un waffle entero antes de volver a subir por lo zapatos, que había olvidado ponerse-¿Jacob no a venido?

-No, pero si te apuras podrás irte con tu padre-Le respondió su madre, el pequeño tomo su mochila y salio camino al auto que estaba encendido-Bueno días pa´, ¿Jake esta bien?-Fue su saludo desde el asiento trasero

-Si si, esta perfectamente-Respondió el anciano con una amplia sonrisa y arrancando el auto-Debe de estar un poco cansado, así que le di el día libre

-Que bueno-Finalmente el pequeño pudo calmarse y se apoyo completamente en el asiento mirando por la ventana, hacia un día frió, muy frió, y de paso había olvidado su abrigo, pero esto le hizo recordar la noche anterior cuando Jacob lo abrazo-¿Tenia fiebre?

-¿Como?

-Jacob, ¿tenia fiebre?

-A si la normal, pero no es de preocuparse-Respondió Harry entrando en Forks

-¿Porque no lo revisa un doctor?-Pregunto Seth-No creo que el doctor Cullen tenga problema-

A sus palabras las siguieron un frenazo justo en frente del instituto, Harry se voltio y vio a Seth directo a los ojos:

-Escúchame Seth, aléjate de ese...Hombre, y de su familia también-Su tono era serio y enfadado-No son confiables...

Seth asintió nervioso por la reacción de su padre, bajo del auto en silencio y camino directo al edificio, claro, había olvidado que los Cullen eran tema tabú para aquellos que vivían en la reservasion, antes les había echo caso, hasta cierta medida, pero cuando empezó a estudiar en el instituto de Forks, por no hallar cupo en el de la Push, todas sus dudas se despejaron, los Cullen eran personas muy agradables, extrañas, como decía Jacob, pero amables cada uno a su manera:

-Hola Seth, buenos días-El saludo vino a sus espaldas, se volteo sorprendido y vio a Edward parado junto a su Volvo

-Ah, hola Ed´ que onda..

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le pregunto Edward extrañado del tono con desanimo del mas joven, claro que lo supo antes de que le respondieran:

-No, es solo que...Es que no entiendo que tienen ustedes-Respondió el mas joven mirando a Edward a los ojos-He preguntado, tu padre es un excelente medico, y tu y tus hermanos son muy simpáticos, es divertido estar con ustedes...

-Pero...

-Pero todos en la reserva dicen que no que los Cullen no son de fiar, que no se puede confiar en ellos...-Seth seguía citando todo lo que le habían dicho en su casa las veces que tocado el tema-En verdad que no lo entiendo...-Concluyo un poco mas aliviado

-Seth, escúchame...-Edward se paro frente a el y le puso una mano en su hombro-Todo el mundo, tiene sus reglas, diseñadas para protegerlos, aunque eso signifique aislarse a los demás o juzgarlos...

-Pero no es justo-

-Lo se, pero creo que puedes afrontarlo-Lo interrumpió Edward-Eres muy inteligente y maduro; te dije que todos tenemos nuestras reglas, pero es tu decisión acoplarlas a ti, o crearte las tuyas.

-Creo, que tienes razón-Respondió Seth después de meditar aquellas palabras-Si, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-El rubio asintió-¿Como son tus reglas?

-Bueno, mis reglas son...Como definirlas-Se pregunto poniéndose un dedo en los labios-Llamemos las, existenciales de principio...

-¿Y eso significa?-Pregunto el menor rascándose la nuca

-Que mis seres queridos están primero-Le respondió, pero agrego algo mas antes de que Seth le hiciera otra pregunta-¿No tienes clase?

Ante esto Seth dejo salir un par de improperios y salió corriendo al edificio:

-Existenciales de principios, de principio de siglo olvidaste aclarar

-Muy gracioso Jasper-Le respondió a su hermano-Así que según tu, el pequeño está muy confundido-Agrego

-Es un poco más complicado que eso-Le aclaro el rubio recordando todo lo que sintió del menor

-Y aun no se da cuenta de lo más importante-Soltó Edward mientras él y su hermano veían al joven quileute correr por el estacionamiento-Aun así, eso no nos concierne.

A pesar de haber corrido tanto había llegado tarde a su clase, así que tuvo que hacer deberes de mas; ese día prefirió sentarse en el ultimo puesto, no estaba para prestar atención a sus clases y los profesores parecieron no reparar en aquello, mejor para el, así podía pensar en lo que le había dicho Edward.

En cierta forma había acertado sus pensamientos de una manera muy precisa, en verdad era muy maduro para su edad. Seth continuo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo:

-_"Genial...Veré a Jake"_-El menor salio de su ultima clase mas animado camino al comedor esperando ver a su hermano mayor. Lo recibió la acostumbrada masa de gente comiendo, charlando, haciendo fila para llenar sus bandejas, pero nada, por ningún lado pudo ver la cara que buscaba; pensó que tal ves aun no había salido de clase, así que tomo una bandeja y se formo para comprar la comida, por suerte no tubo que hacer fila solo:

-Hola Seth...-Lo saludo una cantarina vos a su lado, se giro un poco y se topo con la sonriente Alice-¿Como estas?

-Bien...-Respondió el menor avanzando en la fila, Alice lo miraba algo insatisfecha con la respuesta del Quileute, había algo que la intrigaba y necesitaba confirmarlo antes de llegar con sus hermanos.

-¿Seth, te encuentras bien?-Pregunto con delicadeza, atenta a cada gesto del menor:

-Si, porque la pregunta.

-Nada, solo te ves algo decaído-Respondió la chica tomando su acostumbrado jugo mientras Seth tomaba un filete y una hamburguesa. Pagaron sus almuerzos y Alice invito a Seth a comer con ella, el menor acepto esperando que Jacob estuviera con ellos, o que al menos le dieran razón de el:

-Seth-Emmett y Jasper saludaron al menor con un golpe en el hombro, Rosalie solo lo saludo con un gesto adupto de la cabeza-¿Y eso que andas solo, y tu Jacob?

-No lo se, no lo e visto esperaba que ustedes supieran de el-Respondió el menor mientras comía, interpreto el "tu Jacob" de una forma diferente a la intención con la que lo había dicho el Cullen, así que no le molesto.

-No, ni señal de el...-Respondió Alice-¿No sabes si le paso algo?

-...-Eso, exactamente eso era lo que empezaba a preocupar a Seth-No, digo, mi padre salio esta madrugada a su casa; pero dijo que no era nada grave.

-Nos estamos preocupando de mas...-Intervino de repente Jasper luego de intercambiar miradas con sus hermanos, aunque solo lo decía para relajara al menor-No te asustes Seth, tal ves no vino a clase y ya...-Todos siguieron charlando con calma hasta que Seth dijo que debía irse.

-Creo que eso lo confirma todo...-Dijo de repente Edward sentándose junto a sus hermanos-Tenemos nuevo alfa.

-Al menos esta bien-Agrego Alice-Cuando desapareció de mis visiones creí que le había pasado algo malo...

-No te parece bastante malo que ahora sea un...-Rosalie termino la frase con un gesto de asco en la cara-Era su destino, ¿que mas esperaban?

-Es verdad-Todos lucían, un poco tristes por Jacob, pero no exactamente solo por el...

Mientras tanto, Seth volvía a saltarse su clase para irse a otro lado, esta ves, las gradas del gimnasio vació; o eso creía. Mientras caminaba por el frió pasillo que llevaba a la cancha, escucho un balón botar contra la madera:

-_"Maldición, si me descubren es posible que me manden a clase.._-Decidió asomarse a ver quien era solo por curiosidad.

-¿Quien anda hay?-Por desgracia apenas asomo la cara se vio descubierto, y no saben lo mucho que le alegro:

-!Jake!-El menor corrió hasta estar, otra ves, colgando del cuello de Jacob-Hermano que gusto verte , ¿donde estabas?

-Calma Seth, no te aceleres...-Jacob lo tomo por debajo de las axilas y lo hizo que lo soltara-Solo, no quise entrar a clases.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el menor al ver el tono cansado con el que hablaba el mayor:

-_"Eso quisiera Sethie..."_

Flash Back

Billy no decía nada, solo retrocedio un poco expectante a cualquier movimiento de su hijo dispuesto a arrasar con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente; el solo seguía soltando frases cortas para molestarlo, no sabia cuando tendría otra oportunidad, su hijo era de una personalidad taimada y muy pasiva, debía provocar el cambio lo antes posible:

-!Jacob, no me hables así!-Le grito-!Soy tu padre y no tienes derecho-

-!Cállate!-Grito por cuarta ves el joven-!Tu eres el que no tiene derecho a controlar mi vida tu-

Silencio.

En un instante su vos se fue, su mente se vació y su cuerpo se tenso, su sentido del tiempo se desactivo y no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en blanco, pero tan rápido como vino se fue.

Dolor, el espacio blanco que era su mente ahora era todo un mar de dolor y agonía

-Jacob, hijo estarás bien-Le dijo su padre que tenia un teléfono en la oreja-Sam, vengan rápido el cambio se esta dando-Dicho esto colgó, Jacob sintió una increíble furia, se levanto sobre todo el dolor, pero era demasiado, sus piernas flaquearon cerro sus ojos y se puso firme, no pensaba caer ante aquello, aun así sintió como lo sujetaban de los brazos:

-Tranquilo hermano, estarás bien...-Entreabrió un poco sus ojos y vio la borrosa cara de Quil a su lado, sujetándolo-Ven con nosotros.

-Medico...-Jacob intentaba ser mas coherente, pero el dolor llegaba hasta sus pulmones, dificultándole el habla-Un medico-

-No necesitas un medico, necesitas a Sam...-Escucho la vos de Billy mientras sentía la fría brisa de la noche, ya debían haberlo sacado de la casa.

-N...NO-Jacob puso toda la resistencia que pudo, pero sus brazos le fallaban y no se dio cuenta en el momento, pero ahora lo estaban cargando.

Quil y Paul lo llevaron a la parte trasera de la casa, entre ella y el limite del bosque colocaron a Jacob en el suelo; mientras el Black se retorcía de dolor los ancianos llegaron a la casa de Billy:

-¿Ya ocurrió?-Pregunto Ateara, el padre de Quil seguido de Harry.

-Aun no, los chicos lo llevaron afuera solo falta Sam-Respondió Billy mientras iban a donde estaba Jacob, su padre no podía esperar a que su hijo tomara su herencia, a diferencia de Sam que venia llegando del bosque:

-_"Maldito Black..._-Pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el chico que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, y una sonrisa torcida cruzo sus labios al verlo-_Me asegurare que sufras como nunca"_

Uley se agacho junto al moreno que lo miro con furia:

-No te...Acerques-

-Puedes hablar, sorprendente-Comento Sam-Yo ni siquiera podía ver-

-No..Soy como tu-Jacob se esforzaba por aplacar el dolor pero le era imposible, cosa que parecía divertir a Sam:

-Ya no puedes pararlo, ni lo intentes...-Al parecer Sam sabia lo que pensaba pero Jacob no quería pensar en nada, solo quería que ese dolor se fuera-Acabara pronto...-Sam llevo su mano al pecho de Jacob, justo sobre su corazón:

-No me-Jacob no pudo decir una palabras mas, sintió por un instante como si su cuerpo se congelara y un segundo después un calor tan intenso como el mismísimo infierno se extendió por todo su cuerpo comenzando desde su corazón, sentía cada hueso como un metal al rojo vivo, cada musculo en llamas y sentía como si por sus venas corriera lava ardiente en ves de sangre.

!DOLOR!, DOLOR, Dolor, dolor...Dolor

Al momento en que empezó a recuperar la conciencia sintió su cuerpo un poco entumesido, sentía calor y algo extraño, no veía nada pero sentía todo a su alrededor: escuchaba cada mínimo movimiento a su al redor, podía oler el aroma del pasto debajo suyo y la sal marina que traía el viento:

-_Como es que..._-Se sentía desorientado.

-Jacob, levantate-Escucho la vos de Quil pero no supo de donde venia; decidió hacerle caso, pero algo le pareció extraño cuando lo intento, sus piernas no lo levantaron por completo y tubo que ayudarse con sus brazos, pero algo no estaba bien.

Se incorporo por completo y abrió los ojos, lo primero que lo sorprendió era que podía claramente pero se asusto mucho cuando su vio rodeado de lobos, lobosenormes:

-_Tranquilo, esta bien_-

-_¿Quil donde demonios estas?-_Pregunto Jacob mirando a todos lados y viendo como un lobo se le acercaba y el retrocedía un¿paso?

-_Soy yo, tranquilo fíjate en ti mismo..._-Jacob no entendía nada, tenia en frente a un lobo enorme diciéndole que era Quil, debía de estarse volviendo loco, pero le hizo caso y se vio las manos, o eso intento...

Fin del Flash Back.

-Estoy bien Seth, solo cansado-Respondió mientras picaba el balón que tenia en sus manos, el menor solo lo miro preocupado y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Que tenias anoche?, Harry fue a tu casa esta madrugada y dijo que te había pasado algo-Le contó el menor a su lado; Jacob no pudo evitar que una mueca de disgusto cruzara su rostro; el no había hablado con nadie, en cuanto se dio cuenta que se había convertido en un lobo gigante, su padre se le había acercado para decirle algo junto a Sam pero el solo había retrocedido antes de salir corriendo internándose en el bosque lejos de todos; duro toda la noche dando vueltas por la Push preguntándose que demonios le había pasado, en cierto momento se durmió y cuando despertó había vuelto a su forma humana.

Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero al verse desnudo en el garaje de su casa se dio cuenta que no era así; se levanto y corrió a su casa, Billy le había dicho algo pero no lo escucho, tan rápido como entro se vistió y salio de nuevo.

-No me creerías...-Contesto a la pregunta del menor haciendo un lanzamiento.

-¿Estas enfermo?-Pregunto el menor-Estas muy caliente, creo que tienes fiebre...

-Estoy bien Seth-Claro que había notado que estaba caliente, el mismo se sentía hervir-¿Que haces tu aquí?

-No quise entrar a clase, me hacías falta-Contesto el menor, no entendía muy bien pero así era.

-Gracias Sethie, tu si eres un amigo-El mayor despeino con cariño el cabello del menor mientras este le sonreía feliz, pero su estomago interrumpió aquel tierno momento-Que hambre, no he comido nada en todo el día.; Seth...

-Lo ciento-Se disculpo el menor al recordar como el si había almorzado y no había dejado nada.

-Tendré que ir a comer a la ciudad, me dio gusto verte Sethie-

-!Espera!-Seth le había saltado a Jacob sobre la espalda en cuanto este se había girado para tomar su mochila-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Seth...

-Por favor, no quiero quedarme aquí solo-El menor lo miraba a un lado poniendo una de borrego degollado que logro convencer a Jacob. El mayor acepto así que ambos salieron del gimnasio con cuidado de que nadie los viera, Seth se sorprendió de ver que Jacob no había llevado su camioneta, cuando le pregunto el mayor le respondió que había llegado a pie.

Así que no tuvieron mas opción que ir a pie por la ciudad, el plan era llegar a algún puesto de hamburguesas o alguna pizeria ya que ninguno llevaba mucho dinero, pero ver a Quil parado en una esquina arruino sus planes, el Ateara se giro para ver a ambos chicos:

-Jacob, te estaba buscando-El chico se acerco a ellos mientras Seth se preguntaba que hacia allí y Jacob lo miraba molesto-Sam quiere hablar contigo-

-No me interesa ese idiota...-Le atajo el moreno tomando a Seth por los hombros y girándose-No sabes lo que me hizo pasar anoche.

-Claro que lo se-Quil lo alcanzo y lo tomo del brazo obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara-Yo también pase por eso, todos lo hicimos...-Quil hablaba muy cerca de Jacob en un tono de vos muy bajo-Tenemos que explicarte-

-No hay nada que explicar-Le corto Jacob zafándose del agarre y tomando a Quil por el cuello de la camisa-Yo crecí escuchando esas malditas leyendas; me las se de memoria, se lo que soy ahora, y de no ser por Sam y mi padre, no tendría que serlo.

-No es algo que elijas-

-¿Y que?-Pregunto Jacob mordaz-No pienso ir con el idiota de Sam, ni contigo ni con nadie; YO elijo.

Seth solo se limitaba a escuchar aquella extraña conversación entre Jacob y Quil, no entendía a que se referían con todo aquello: ¿de que leyendas hablaba Jacob y que era ahora?, ¿que fue lo que le paso a Jacob la noche pasada?, ¿Que es lo que quería el idiota de Sam con su amigo?.

Todas esas preguntas bombardearon la cabeza del menor, quería hacerlas en vos alta pero no sabia como; Jacob lucia cada ves mas molesto y Quil ahora se dedicaba a tratar de calmarlo:

-Jake, hermano relájate-

-No me digas que hacer-Las manos de Jacob comenzaban a temblar y Quil se preocupo, no era conveniente que cambiara en plena ciudad; Jacob había huido apenas había ocurrido el cambio, no había recibido ninguna orden del Alfa, osea de Sam. Ademas que Billy le había comentado que Jacob debía ser el Alfa por herencia, así que era posible que no aceptara las ordenes de Sam.

-Jake, no puedes cambiar aquí...-Argumento Ateara.

-O lo ciento, no quiero ser quien rompa el secreto de la tribu-Rebatió Jacob mientras su temperatura subía aun mas-No me importa-

-Seria peligroso-Acoto Quil-Al principio no somos completamente conscientes de nuestros actos, podrías lastimar a alguien, incluso Sam lastimo a-Quil no pudo seguir hablando, Jacob le encajo un golpe en toda la boca del estomago y lo estampo contra el muro; Quil estaba perdido, Jacob estaba demasiado molesto, iracundo, en cualquier momento cambiaría a lobo y el no tendría mas opción que hacer lo mismo para contenerlo. Estaba listo, preparado mentalmente para cambiar en cuanto Jacob lo hiciera, y un segundo antes de que el mayor se entregara a sus instintos:

-!Jake!-Seth tomo el brazo con el que Jacob sujetaba a Quil contra la pared intentando hacer que lo soltara, la mente de Quil salto en preocupación por el menor, estaba en medio de el y Jacob, no había forma de que saliera ileso de esa-Tranquilo, ¿porque actúas así de nuevo?

-_"!Seth!"_-Un simple nombre fue lo único que prevaleció en la mente en blanco de Jacob; lo único que sentía era cada poro de su piel abrirse y su pulso acelerado, ningún pensamiento cruzaba su mente excepto el nombre del mas joven. Sus músculos temblaban al tratar de calmarse, una parte de el , que no conocía, quería destrozar a Quil hay mismo pero otra parte le decía que Seth podía salir lastimado, y esa gano-Muy, bien...

Poco a poco su agarre en el cuello de Quil se aflojo hasta soltarlo por completo dejándolo caer al suelo; el Ateara se sobo un poco el lugar donde Jacob lo tenia sujeto, estaba seguro que ahora tendría una enorme marca roja. Pero lo que en verdad captaba su atención era la escena frente a el, Jacob tenia sus manos en los hombros de Seth con cabeza agachada frente a el como queriendo disculparse, podía escuchar su aliento, debía estar agotado por contener su lobo interior, y eso era precisamente lo que no se explicaba.

-Seth, lo ciento-Mientras tanto, Jacob se disculpaba una y otra ves con el mas joven-No debí ponerme así de nuevo; pude lastimarte, lo ciento...

-Tranquilo hermano, solo no quería que te pelearas-Respondió el menor poniendo una de sus manos sobre la de Jacob.

-De todas formas, pude haberte lastimado...-El mayor jalo a Seth y lo abrazo con fuerza-Perdóname, eres lo único que me queda...

-No hay bronca...Entonces, vamos a comer-Finalmente Jacob soltó a Seth , el cual le sonreía contento de haber recuperado a su amigo; para despedirse Jacob le dijo a Quil que lo disculpara pero que no volviera a intentar nada, ni el ni Sam; sin decir mas se fue con pequeño amigo dejando a un muy perplejo Quil.

-Casi te destrozan ¿he?-Fue el saludo de Sam en cuanto vio el moretón que tenia el Ateara en el cuello.

-No tienes idea, Billy tenia razón...-Agrego el aludido, sacando le un mueca a Sam-El es especial, el heredero de Ephrain Black.

-Cierra la boca-Le corto Uley molesto-Como sea, al menos no cambio en publico...

-Casi...-Quil llamo la atención de Sam con aquello, el cual le pregunto a que se refería-Estuvo a punto de cambiar en plena calle para atacarme, lo hubieras visto estaba iracundo...Pero pudo contenerlo.

-!¿De que hablas?! Nadie puede contener al lobo las primeras veces-Sam lucia furioso, como era posible que un idiota como Black aya podido controlarse cuando el ni siquiera fue capas de pensar cuando ataco a Emily.

-Pues el pudo-Aclaro Quil-Aunque creo que Seth tubo algo que ver...

* * *

Les gusto? espero que las emociones me hallan quedado bien explicitas jajaja si no entendieron algo, pregunten con confiansa.

Y ahora, lo que me interesa: Jacob ya es un licantropo, que hara ahora?, Seth se enterara?, Que hara Sam para someter a Jake? Alguna ves conocieron a alguien mas corta nota qe yo? Harry morira? Leah se transformara? Como se le llaman a las danzas irlandesas? Que coño tiene que ver la pregunta anterior?

Ya va a acabar esta nota final? (Ilusos...)

Y finalmente: Como se veran afectados los Cullen en todo esto?

Bueno, sin mas los dejo solo con esas incognitas (para mantener la tension, ya saben)

PD: Como recupere mi teclado, bajare la cuota de los Rev`s a solo 5 jajaja (que creyeron? que la iba a quitar jajajajaja repito ilusos)

Bye bye


End file.
